Herederos
by MVVA
Summary: Historias sobre los hijos de las winx, en este caso, este fanfic trata sobre el hijo de Musa y Riven
1. Descubrimiento

Herederos

"Descubrimiento"

-Narrador-

El tiempo se pasa muy rápido, desde que las winx vencieron a los magos del círculo negro no había pasado nada interesante. Los especialistas regresaron a la tierra para estar cerca de sus novias, consiguieron un apartamento en Gardenia cerca de la tienda de "Amor y Mascotas", hace pocos meses las winx y los especialistas se fueron de vacaciones a unas playas muy bonitas en Cancún, reservaron un hotel y hay se quedaron por una semana. Pero volvieron con una pequeña sorpresa.

Flora POV

Ya era la mañana de un nuevo día, era un día como otro abriríamos la tienda, los especialistas irían a trabajar en el Bar Frutti Music, muchas cosas habían pasado durante estos días como que recuerdo, hace una semana Bloom fue a Domino a visitar a sus padres, pero no regreso sola trajo a una amiga llamada Weathir(Nota: Se pronuncia Wedir) el hada del clima, sus padres le dijeron que era una vieja amiga pero que no la recordaba, ahora ella vivía con nosotras y se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Roxy, tiene 17 años, empezó a trabajar en el Bar Frutti Music con los chico y cada mañana de Lunes a Viernes pasaban por ella a la tienda y se la llevaban a trabajar, o como que Nabu no estaba muerto si no que estaba en coma, se supo esto después de que despertó hace unos días, aunque parecía que estaba muerto pero no. Bueno era lunes del mes de Abril, ya me había despertado para preparar el desayuno junto con Musa que también ya se había despertado, la había notado muy rara desde que llegamos de nuestras vacaciones de Cancún, parece que se había enfermado pero no sabemos de que, ya me empezaba a preocupar. Entonces de pronto se me ocurrió preguntar

-¿Y…has estado bien?

Si, ¿porque?-contesto Musa

No, por nada dije yo.

De pronto escuchamos a alguien entrar en la cocina, era Layla-Hola dijo ella-

Hola-contestamos Musa y yo al mismo tiempo-¿Que hay para desayunar?-Pregunto Layla

Huevo con jamón- respondí yo, después entraron otras dos personas Tecna y Bloom. Ellas saludaron al igual que yo a ellas,

¿Stella aun no se despierta? Pregunte

No hagas preguntas obvias, sabes que Stella no se despierta bien tarde-dijo Musa

Podría pasar un milagro-dijo Layla, lo cual empezamos a reír, nos sentamos en la mesa a esperar a que Stella se despertara y pudiéramos empezar a desayunar, paso media hora y Stella por fin entro a la cocina

Aleluya-dijo Musa, lo cual Stella frunció el ceño y dijo

Que exagerada eres Musa apenas son las 10 de la mañana

Bueno-dijo Bloom-Hay que empezar a desayunar hoy nos espera un día largo. Eso es cierto dije yo, y entre todas empezamos a servir el desayuno en la mesa. Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos cada una a nuestras habitaciones a cepillarnos los dientes, luego bajamos a abrir la tienda, al abrirla teníamos muchos clientes esperando afuera, así que nos pusimos a trabajar duro, ya que había demasiados clientes. Tuvimos que cerrar la tienda como 2 veces para atender a los clientes que estaban adentro y los de afuera tenían que esperar. Al terminar el día cerramos la tienda y nos fuimos a casa, cuando íbamos llegando a casa estaban los especialistas afuera junto con Weathir (Nota: Weathir es una muchachita más o menos del tamaño de Roxy, tiene el pelo castaño, ojos cafés y esta flaquita.), saludamos a nuestros novios al verlos, yo fui a abrazar a Helio y creo que las demás también hicieron lo mismo. Al terminar los abrazos saludamos a Weathir y los invitamos a pasar.

Al entrar a la casa todos nos sentamos en la sala a platicar un rato, platicamos de que si hacíamos un día de campo el sábado y si invitábamos a Roxy y a su perro Arthur y nos pusimos de acuerdo hasta que dieron las 9 de la noche y los especialistas se tuvieron que ir Weathir duerme en el cuarto de Bloom y las demás dormimos solas en nuestros cuartos.

Musa POV

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el viernes, al día siguiente iríamos de día de campo, estaba emocionada, ya todos habíamos salido de trabajar. Estábamos en nuestras casas, mis amigas, y sus novios, y Arthur. Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala sentados en el sofá hablando del día de campo de mañana Roxy se iba a quedar a dormir en nuestra casa y nuestros novios pasarían mañana por nosotras para ir al día de campo, así que cuando los especialistas se fueron nos preparamos para dormir y empezamos a preparar todo para mañana

Gracias por haberme invitado chicas-dijo Roxy-Arthur y yo les agradecemos

No hay porque Roxy eres nuestra amiga-dijo Bloom-Además seria aburrido sin ti

Bueno, de todos modos gracias-dijo Roxy-Mejor ahí que dormir chicas mañana será un día largo-

Cierto buenas noches chicas-dije yo-¿Alto pero donde dormirá Roxy?

Arriba con Weathir en mi habitación- dijo Bloom-yo dormiré con Stella

De acuerdo a dormir chicas-añadió Layla, buenas noches se nos dijimos unas a otras y después subimos a nuestras habitaciones a excepción de Bloom que se fue con Stella. Me fui a mi habitación me bañe, me puse mi ropa para dormir que consistía en un shorts corto y una blusa, después me seque el pelo y me acosté en la cama pensando en que odio mentirles a mis amigas pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para todo mundo.

Riven POV

Escuche la alarma sonar en ese momento todos nos levantamos de golpe y le llevamos la alarma a Timmy para que la apagara ya que el es el único que sabe como, entonces yo le dije:

-Deberías enseñarnos a apagar esa cosa todos los días es lo mismo

Cierto Timmy si vuelve a pasar algo parecido te juro que no tendré piedad con esa cosa y la lanzare por la ventana-dijo Brandon

Ya de acuerdo les enseñare a apagar esa cosa-dijo Timmy-Solo se pulsa este botón rojo y se apaga-

¡Así de fácil, no puede ser!-dije-No peleen chicos recuerden que hoy es un día muy especial en el que iremos de día de campo con nuestras chicas-dijo Helio

Además hay que ir por ellas y alistar todo lo que vamos a llevar-dijo Sky

Solo por eso-añadí. Ya que alistamos todo y subimos las cosas a la camioneta fuimos por las chicas.

Tecna POV

Ya nos habíamos levantado hace un rato, ya estábamos listas para que los chicos nos recojan.

¿Que hora es?-se escucho de parte de Roxy-Son las 8-respondi yo

Que no se supone que los chicos debieron haber llegado a las 7:40 como acordamos-dijo Stella

Entonces se escucho que tocaban la puerta-Espero que sean los chicos-dijo Layla

Al abrir la puerta pudimos ver entrar a los chicos -Hola chicas-saludo Sky

Hola-dijimos todas al mismo tiempo-¿Listas para irse?-pregunto Riven.-Si-respondí por todas

Después subimos las cosas al carro y al terminar de subirlas subimos nosotros. Ya en el carro Roxy pregunto

¿A dónde vamos?-y Timmy que iba a conducir respondió-es una sorpresa

Tenían las ventanas del auto tapadas ya que seria una sorpresa para llegar ahí, pero por la sorpresa no disfrutábamos. Al llegar a al dicho lugar los especialistas nos vendaron los ojos porque según ellos todavía no llegábamos al lugar suerte que nos tomaron de la mano para que no cayéramos, cada una con su novio pero nose quien sostenía a Weathir y Roxy. En un momento escuche a Timmy decir siéntate y al sentarme me quito la venda de los ojos y pude ver un hermoso paisaje con montañas, diferentes tipos de pino y muchas ardillas, mire hacia abajo para ver en que estaba sentada y vi que era un mantel de campo gire mi cabeza hacia las chicas y las mire a todas sorprendidas al igual que yo y entonces escuche a Helio decir – ¿Les gusto?- a lo que nosotras respondimos si al mismo tiempo-Bien hora de comenzar este día tan especial-dijo Nabu

Musa POV

Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo hasta Arthur la hacia. Comíamos, reíamos, corríamos y jugábamos, yo estaba con Riven sentada bajo un árbol grande y grueso entonces de pronto el me pregunto:

-¿Cuándo les decimos lo de la buena noticia?-a lo que respondí yo-no lo se, tu que dices-

Tampoco lo se, pero lo mas importante ¿como le diremos a nuestros padres?-dijo el-lo mas peligroso-dije yo –

Cierto, pero espero que no se enojen- Me respondió Riven

Riven, Musa-se escucho que nos llamaba Layla. Entonces nos acercamos a Layla a ver que quería

¿Qué pasa Layla?-pregunte-Hay un museo cerca de aquí quieren venir-pregunto

¿Tu quieres Riven?-dije-Claro-dijo el-de acuerdo vamos-dijo Layla

Entonces fuimos con los chicos y chicas que ya estaban en la entrada del museo esperándonos

Ya compraron lo boletos-pregunte -¡Es gratis! Hay que aprovechar-dijo Flora

Eso es más genial- añadió Riven. Al entrar a museo un guardia se nos acercó y nos dijo

-Lo lamento pero no pueden entrar perros-y Roxy dijo -creo que me quedare afuera-no te preocupes, si quieres yo me quedo con el-le dije-¿Enserio?

-Enserio-bueno entonces yo me quedare contigo-comento Riven-gracias-le dije yo

¿Enserio que no quieren ir?-Nos pregunto Sky-Ya dijimos que nos quedaremos con Arthur-dijo Riven

Muchas gracias Musa y Riven, de verdad quería ver el museo-No hay por que Roxy-

Bueno los vemos a la salida de acuerdo-dijo Bloom-De acuerdo-respondí yo

Cuando los demás entraron al museo Riven me pregunto:

-¿Porque te quisiste quedarte afuera?-No lo se-respondí yo-Bueno al menos no estamos solos

Cierto-dijo Riven viendo a Arthur acostado en el suelo-Tranquilo chico, Roxy no se fue para siempre.

A lo que Arthur se levanto y dio un salto a Riven lo que provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo y a mi me causara un poco de risa. Después de reírme un poco ayude a Riven a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte-si-respondió el

Me agache un poco y le acaricie la cabeza a Arthur y me salto a mi lo cual causo que también cayera al suelo, en cuanto toque el suelo sentí un dolor horrible en el vientre

-Ahhh- grite-¿Musa estas bien?-me dijo Riven acercándose a mi. Cuando Riven me ayudo a levantarme vi a los demás salir corriendo del museo

¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Tecna-¿Esta bien Musa?

Ocupo ir al hospital-dije con voz de dolor

Deprisa subamos al auto-dijo Riven-hay un hospital por aquí cerca

Riven POV

Subimos al auto, Timmy iba conduciendo le decía que se apresurara, pero él dijo que si íbamos muy rápido podíamos ocasionar u ocasionarnos un accidente. Al llegar al hospital tome a Musa en mis brazos y la lleve adentro. Cuando entre muchos doctores me atendieron me preguntaron que paso y como sucedió, mientras les contaba lo sucedido llevaron a Musa en una carretilla directo a un cuarto, a lo que yo tuve que esperar por que no podía entrar con ella. Después de esperar un largo rato un doctor con una tabla en la mano salió de la misma habitación a la que habían llevado a Musa se nos acercó y nos dijo:

-Ustedes son amigos de la muchachita-Si -respondí yo

Tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia-dijo el-Lo que me causo que abriera los ojos muy grandes, así que mire al doctor y le dije-¿Cuál es la mala?

Que tiene una pequeña herida cerca del estomago, pero no se preocupen estará bien-

¿Y cual es la buena?-dijo Flora

La buena es que no le paso nada al bebe-dijo el

¿Bebe?-preguntaron todos confundidos

Bebe-dijo el doctor no sabían que estaba embarazada

¡EMBARAZADA!-grito Stella-¡Y NO NOS DIJERON NADA!-

Tranquila linda, no grites-le dijo Brandon a Stella

¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada?-me pregunto Nabu

Es que…la verdad…-tartamudeaba

Mira Riven, esperaremos a que Musa pueda levantarse de la cama y hablaremos de esto de acuerdo-dijo Bloom con tono de serio.

De acuerdo- dijo yo.


	2. El hijo de Musa

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fanfic hecho por mí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo uno y tal vez no me salga muy bien este pero hare otros y si me saldrán bien. Y también quiero dejar algo claro: El winx club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Iginio Straffi

Herederos

El Hijo de Musa

Riven POV

Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la habitación de Musa los demás estaban sentados a mi lado o estaban parados, esperábamos a que Musa pudiera salir e irnos a casa, aunque no quisiera llegar a casa ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Bloom que hablaríamos en casa, todos estábamos en silencio, cada uno en su mente. Paso media hora y Musa salió de la habitación con un doctor al lado de ella así que yo me pare y fui con ellos el doctor me dijo que no había ningún problema

¿Musa estas bien?-fue lo primero que pregunte

Bien-ella respondió. Después se acercó a los demás y les pregunto:

-¿Por qué tan serios?-A lo que solo ellos la miraron serios

Musa POV

Me estaban mirando muy serios, y en ese momento Tecna hablo seriamente:

-Tenemos que hablar-la mire confundida y luego me di la vuelta para ver a Riven y le pregunte:

-¿De que esta hablando Tecna?-Y Riven me contesto:

-Lo sabrás en casa.

Así que subimos al auto y regresamos a casa durante el camino todos estuvieron en silencio, ni siquiera el viento se escuchaba entrar por la ventana. Tardamos una hora en llegar a casa, al llegar a casa las chicas le pidieron a Roxy y Weathir que le fueran a dar un paseo a Arthur y ellas asintieron, cuando se fueron entramos a casa y nos sentamos en los sillones era un silencio total nadie hablaba hasta que se escucho la voz de Bloom hablar:

-Musa, Riven, ¿Por qué?-A lo que solo me quede más confundida de lo que estaba

Por que que-pregunte

Veras-dijo Riven casi en un susurro-Cuando te lastimaste y te llevamos al hospital, estábamos esperándote, así que un doctor salió de tu habitación y dijo dos noticias una buena y una mala, la mala era que solo tenias una pequeña herida.

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunte-No me paso nada mas.

Todos estábamos cuando menciono que la buena fue que no le había pasado nada al bebe-volvio a hablar Riven.

Cuando dijo lo del bebe me quede sorprendida, con razón todos estaban tan serios, descubrieron lo del bebe.

Tienen mucho que explicar-se escucho la voz de Helio.

Cierto, ¿Por qué nos ocultabas lo del bebe?-hablo Flora preocupada-pudiste haber hecho algo que lo hubiese lastimado.

Lo siento mucho chicas-dije yo-Riven y yo queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Eso explica porque hace meses andabas cansada, los vómitos frecuentes y el hambre desesperada-añadió Layla

Esto fue muy peligroso chicos, tal vez comiste o hiciste algo que no debías y le hiso algo al bebe-me dijo Tecna

¿Para empezar, cuantos meses llevas embarazada? –Pregunto Bloom casi enojada

¿La verdad?...Ehh…7 meses

¡7 MESES! Gritaron todos sorprendidos

¿Bueno al menos has ido a las citas médicas?-dijo Helio.

Si hemos ido, por eso a veces nos desaparecemos-contesto Riven por mi

¿Y aunque sea sus padres lo saben?-dijo Brandon.

Aun no les decimos, pero planeábamos decirles a ustedes y a ellos cuando halláramos la forma correcta de decirles-Le conteste yo

¿Y cuando seria eso?-pregunto Timmy

No lo se-respondió Riven

Bueno ya basta, ya sabemos lo del embarazo, ya no hay que pelear-dijo Tecna-Lo que falta es saber la razón de como decirle a sus padres.

Ese es el problema, no sabemos como le vamos a decir a mi padre-dije yo-

¡Si se entera de que su hija esta embarazada fuera del matrimonio me va a matar a mí!-dijo Riven preocupado

De repente el celular de Bloom empezó a sonar

Es Weathir-dijo ella tomando el celular y contestando

Hola…Si…aha…ok-se escuchaba que decía, cuando termino de hablar guardo su celular y dijo:

Weathir se va a quedar a dormir hoy en casa de Roxy-dijo ella-dijo que Roxy le prestaría ropa.

Bueno chicas ya que Weathir no esta, podemos hablar sobre el embarazo de Musa-se escucho decir a Tecna

¿Y por qué Weathir no puede escuchar las platicas si ya esta grande?-Pregunto Flora

Porque ella es 4 años menos que nosotros y además todavía no es un adulto sigue siendo una adolescente-dijo Bloom

Bueno Musa y Riven, ¿Qué tienen planeado para cuando nazca él bebe?-pregunto Stella-¿Ya saben que sexo es?

Bueno…-dije yo-Sabemos el sexo, será varón y aun no planeamos nada.

¿Y que esperan hacer? ¿Como les dirán a sus padres? ¿Cómo mantendrán al bebe?-preguntaba Flora preocupada

Flora, tranquila-le dijo Helio

La verdad primero hay que decirle a nuestros padres, porque si nace él bebe antes de que ellos se enteren se pueden enojar mucho-dijo Riven-Pero no sabremos como le diremos al padre de Musa ya que se puede enojar mucho, ya saben que a veces puede ser muy estricto.

Pensábamos en invitar a los padres de Riven y a mi padre en un día de campo y cuando todos estemos en convivio decirles-dije yo

Parece buena idea, pero que pasa si no les parece-dijo Nabu

No seas negativo Nabu, puede que funcione-se escucho que hablaba Layla

Se escucha como una buena idea, podrían hacer el día de campo en el parque de Gardenia cerca del lago-dijo Sky

También seria una buena oportunidad para conocer a los padres de Riven-dije yo

¡No conoces a los padres de tu novio!-Pregunto Stella sorprendida

-No, pero dije que esta seria una gran oportunidad para conocerlos.

¿Y cuando seria el día de campo?-pregunto Tecna

Primero hay que hablar con nuestros padres y preguntarles si pueden ir-dijo Riven

Bueno y que esperan para preguntarles el tiempo se pasa rápido y el día de nacimiento se acerca-se escucho la voz de Bloom

Esta bien llamaremos mañana a nuestros padres y les preguntaremos-dije yo-Ahora chicos quisiera dormir un poco estoy muy cansada este fue un día largo.

Riven pudiera dormir contigo hoy por si tienes algún problema-dijo Timmy

Me estas corriendo del apartamento, es acaso eso-dijo Riven con voz casi enojada

No solo decía-se defendió Timmy

Además que seria buena idea que durmieran juntos, no querrás dejar solo a tu hijo con su madre-dijo Flora

Además mañana te podemos traer la ropa-dijo Brandon

De acuerdo hoy dormiré con Musa-dijo Riven acercando a Musa y abrazándola.

Chicos es hora de que se vayan ya es un poco tarde no creen-le dijo Stella a los chicos

Bueno, adiós chicas y Riven-Se despidió Sky por todos

Riven POV

Cuando los chicos se fueron Musa y yo subimos a su habitación al entrar Musa dijo:

-Yo aparto el baño-Y fue directamente al baño y cerro la puerta. Di un suspiro largo y me acosté en la cama esperando a que Musa saliera estaba mirando el techo de la cama, pasaron unos 20 minutos y Musa salió vestía su pijama que consistía en un shorts negro y una blusa con mangas cortas de color roja

Todo tuyo- dijo ella. Así que me pare la bese en la mejilla y entre al baño, cuando termine de bañarme salí del baño y vi que Musa ya estaba dormida así que solo sonreí y me acosté a su lado.

Continuara…

Aquí esta el segundo episodio de este fanfic "Herederos" espero que les haya gustado

y gracias a MuSaFoReVeR22 y a lol por comentar.

Espero que sigan leyendo dejen Reviews. Adios


	3. Planeando el dia de campo

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fanfic hecho por mí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo uno y tal vez no me salga muy bien este pero hare otros y si me saldrán bien. Y también quiero dejar algo claro: El winx club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Iginio Straffi

* * *

Herederos

Planeando el día de campo

Musa POV

Era de mañana y como siempre me levantaba temprano junto con Flora. Ella estaba en la cocina preparando quien sabe que cosa mientras yo estaba sentada en el sofá con mi guitarra tratando de pensar en alguna cancion pero…no se me venia nada a la mente. Riven seguía dormido, ayer estaba muy preocupado por saber que iba a decir mi padre y yo preocupada por lo que va decir su padre. Hoy llamaríamos a nuestros padres para preguntarles pero no estaba muy segura de esto, tenia miedo de lo que fueran a decir nuestros padres o si se enojaban no sabia que iba a pasar estaba muy preocupada.

Buenos días Musa-escuche preguntar a Layla

¡Oh!. ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunte sorprendida-No te vi.

Acabo de bajar las escaleras, ¿En que pensabas que no me oíste?-pregunto ella

Solo estaba pensando en…en el día de campo, estoy preocupada por lo que va a decir mi padre y el de Riven-dijo sin ánimos

-No te preocupes Musa, tal vez si se sorprendan un poco ya que llevan 7 meses y una semana, aunque tal vez se emocionen porque están cerca de tener un lindo sobrino.

Tal vez tengas razón Layla, tal vez no se enojen, todavía no ha pasado nada y ya estoy pensando en lo peor, debería dejar de preocuparme tanto-dije yo

Exacto, eso me gusta mas-dijo Layla

Hola chicas-Escuchamos a Tecna decir mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Hola-Saludamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué hacen?-nada respondí yo.

Yo iba con Flora a ayudarle a preparar el desayuno. ¿Quieres ayudarnos a Flora y a mi?-pregunto Layla

Claro, Flora no puede con todo el trabajo sola, vamos-dijo Tecna

Iré arriba-le dije a Layla y Tecna. Camine hacia arriba y mire que Riven seguía dormido, tome mi celular que lo había dejado en una mesita al lado de mi cama y me fije en la hora, era temprano, eran las 8:30am así que si era normal que Riven siguiera dormido.

Me senté en un puff color morada que tenia en mi habitación, era mi lugar favorito de toda la habitación, ya que era un lugar muy cómodo y bueno para pensar, a veces me sentaba a escribir mis canciones o a pensar me encantaba estar sentada en este puff.

Entonces levante la cabeza y mire a Riven moverse me quite de mi comodidad y me dirigí a el vi que abrió un poco los ojos y le dije:

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Bien-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Listo para hoy?-pregunte yo algo nerviosa

¿De que hablas?-pregunto el quitando la sonrisa-Hoy hablaremos con nuestros padres, recuerdas-le recordé yo

Oh no, eso es malo-dijo el-Oh si que lo es, pero tenemos que decirles, recuerda que el día del parto se acerca y ellos aun no saben.

De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero déjame despertar no quiero hacer nada cuando voy despertando-dijo el tapándose con la cobija.

Esta bien me voy ir cambiando y cuando termine te levantas ok-ok-dijo el aun con la cobija tapando su cara.

Así que tome mi ropa y entre al baño, después de bañarme salí del baño con una blusa roja de mangas cortas no tan apretada y un pantalón ligero.

-Levántate ya Riven ya termine de cambiarme.

Un rato mas por favor-dijo el

-No, dije que cuando estuviera ya cambiada te levantarías.

Ok-dijo el levantándose de la cama un poco molesto-vamos abajo los chicos me tienen que entregar la ropa.

Pero todavía no han llegado-dije yo-No puedo esperarlos aquí en la cama-dijo el con un tono de suplica.

Solo por esta vez, pero a la próxima me asegurare que traigas muchos cambios.

Gracias- dijo el felizmente tirándose en la cama

Hombres-dije yo. Baje las escaleras y pude ver las chicas estaban sentadas en el comedor solo faltaban Riven y yo.

¿Dónde esta Riven?-pregunto Stella

Dijo que esperaría en la cama a que los chicos vinieran y le entregaran su ropa-respondí.

De seguro los chicos no tardan en llegar-dijo Tecna. Me acerque a la mesa y me senté al lado de Layla.

-Musa-escuche decir a Flora-¿Si Flora?-dije yo

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a tu padre lo del embarazo? Dijiste que le hablarías hoy.

Si lo se pero no estoy muy segura de hacerlo-respondí yo

¿Por qué no estas segura?-Pregunto Bloom

-Bueno es que no se que vaya a decir mi padre ni el padre de Riven, no quiero que se enojen con nosotros pero no puedo ocultarles lo del embarazo.

Bueno Musa, es tu decisión, nosotras solo queremos ayudar-dijo Tecna

Cuando Tecna termino la oración se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Deben ser los especialistas-dijo Layla mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta. Al abrirla se pudieron ver a los especialistas. Cada una fue a recibir a su novio a excepción de yo ya que Riven durmió conmigo.

Hola-dije-¿traen la ropa de Riven?-pregunte

Si-me respondió Sky entregándome una bolsa con la ropa.

-Gracias-dije mientras subía a la habitación mía y de Riven

Riven POV

Estaba recostado bocabajo en la cama, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en toda la habitación estaba tranquilo hasta que hoy que la puerta se abrió y escuche:

-Estas despierto.

Al reconocer la voz me senté en la cama y dije-Si.

Los chicos ya te trajeron la ropa ya puedes cambiarte-le me dijo acercándose y dándome una bolsa que contenía ropa.

-Diles que gracias-dije aun cansado.-Te veo abajo dijo ella-de acuerdo-respondí yo.

Cuando Musa salió de la habitación me levante y entre al baño me bañe y me cambie al salir baje por las escaleras y me encontré a todos en la mesa y lo primero que oí fue a Nabu decir:

Solo faltabas tú para empezar a desayunar.

-Si buenos días-dije yo. Me dirigí a una silla que estaba al lado de Brandon y me senté hay.

-Bueno y que hay que desayunar-dije-Bueno preparamos avena, ya supimos que puede comer Musa-dijo Flora.

Los platos están en la cocina iré por ellos-dijo Bloom-Yo te acompaño-dijo Flora

¿Ya planearon el día de campo?-pregunto Helio

Apenas son las 9 de la mañana no puedes esperar-respondí yo-solo quería preguntar-dijo el.

De todos modos le tenemos que hablar-dijo Musa-Hoy lo vamos a planear.

Entonces llego Bloom y Flora con el desayuno y empezamos a desayunar.

Tecna POV

Estaba sentada en el sofá del living eran las 1 de la tarde, Flora, Flora y Musa estaban también sentadas en el sofá los demás no se donde estaban creo que se fueron a pasear por ahí. Musa se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Flora, Layla estaba jugando con una pelotita y yo estaba viendo mi Facebook en mi computadora (Nota: Yo creo que si ha de tener Facebook).

Mas tarde Musa se despertó y se fue a su habitación, nosotras nos quedamos sentadas aun despues Flora se levanto y fue afuera a hacer no sé que.

Musa POV

Iba caminando a mi habitación aun estaba cansada. Al entrar en la habitación encontré a Riven viendo la tele.

-Riven, creo que ya tenemos que hablarles y planear el día de campo-dije yo seria

Bueno-dijo el mientras apagaba la tele-¿estas lista?-pregunto

Si-respondí yo.

Tome mi teléfono de la mesita de noche y empecé a marcar el numero de mi padre

-¿A quien llamaras primero?-pregunto el-A mi padre, Ho-Boe-respondí yo. Me puse el teléfono en la oreja y se escuchaba que empezó a marcar:

Conversación:

Ho-Boe: Hola

Musa: Papá

Ho-Boe: Musa ¿Eres tu?

Musa: Si, hola papá

Ho-Boe: ¡Musa, que alegría oírte de nuevo! Que pasa linda.

Musa: Papá, te quiero invitar a que pases un día de campo conmigo, mi novio Riven y su padre.

Ho-Boe: De acuerdo, ¿cuando y donde?

Musa: Mañana nosotros iremos por ti, te quiero papá, adiós.

Ho-Boe: Adiós.

Fin de la conversación:

Bueno, falta el mio-dijo Riven. Así que le entregue el teléfono y le dije-Marca. El empezó a marcar el teléfono se lo puso en la oreja y empezó a hablar:

Conversación:

Padre de Riven: Bueno.

Riven: Hola papá, soy Riven

Padre de Riven: Riven, hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿Qué has hecho?

Riven: Nada interesante que contar, pero padre me preguntaba si quisieras venir a mañana un día de campo con mi novia, su padre, tu y yo.

Padre de Riven: Suena bien hijo por fin podre pasar un tiempo con mi único hijo.

Riven: Esta bien nosotros pasaremos por ti ¿De acuerdo?

Padre de Riven: De acuerdo hijo Adiós.

Riven: Adiós.

Fin de la conversación

Bueno Musa ya esta planeado el día de campo ahora solo hay que prepararnos con mucho valor para mañana decirles-dijo Riven.

Si Riven, si-le dije mientras nos dábamos un abrazo muy pero muy largo.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Por fin lo termine de escribir! Me disculpo por tardarme tanto en subirlo pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir pero si seguiré escribiendo y subiendo los capítulos. Si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia o queja favor háganmela saber para que no se queden can las ganas de hablar. Gracias por comentar a los que comentan y los que lo leen también.

Reviews plis. Adiós que tengan una buena semana.


	4. El día de campo

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fanfic hecho por mí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo uno y tal vez no me salga muy bien este pero hare otros y si me saldrán bien. Y también quiero dejar algo claro: El winx club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Iginio Straffi

Herederos

Día de campo

Tecna POV

Estaba en la mesa del comedor sentada en una silla con Layla y con Flora, hoy era el día en que Musa y Riven tendrían el día de campo con sus padres. Esperábamos a que las demás despertaran era Sabado y hoy no abriríamos la tienda, pero los chicos si tendrían que ir a trabajar y no podríamos hacer algo con ellos ya que trabajarían, además que Weathir (Wedir) tendría que ir con ellos y no podíamos salir a ninguna parte a divertirnos porque sin Musa, Weathir y Roxy no es lo mismo.

¿Riven no va a ir trabajar hoy?-Pregunto Layla

No-respondí yo-Si tuviera que ir a trabajar hoy no hubiera planeado el día de campo.

Adios chicas-escuchamos a Weathir decir mientras bajaba por las escaleras con una manzana en la mano.

¿Por qué tan apurada?-Preguntó Flora

Los chicos se quedaron dormidos y me tendré que ir caminando-respondió la chica apurada-Adios.

Cuando salió Weathir de la casa nos miramos entre nosotras

Deberíamos empezar a llevarla nosotras-dijo Flora, y nosotras asentimos.

Timmy POV

Me había despertado hace unos 5 minutos pero no quería levantarme, esperaba a que sonara la alarma no se escuchaba ningún ruido todo era silencio, hasta que de pronto escuche mi celular sonar, lo tome y conteste:

Conversación:

Timmy: Hola

Weathir: ¿Dónde rayos están? Ya casi son las 8

Timmy: ¡Que!

Weathir: Saben que me voy caminando, Adios.

Fin de la Conversación

Al terminar la llamada mire mi alarma y vi que estaba apagada,"Oh rayos" pensé, se nos hiso tarde

Chicos despierten-dije en voz alta.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo levantándose alarmados

Se nos hiso tarde-dije poniéndome mi ropa de trabajo.

Oh no, y aún tenemos que recoger a Weathir-dijo Sky sacando su ropa del closet.

Dijo que se iba a ir caminando-dije yo-ella fue la que me aviso que era tarde.

Al llegar al Bar Músico Frutal vimos a Klaus esperándonos con una mirada no muy agradable.

Creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Nabu

Musa POV

Tenía los ojos cerrados no quería abrirlos, no tenía ganas de hacer, estaba muy estresada por lo del embarazo o el día de campo de hoy, pero lo que paso, paso y no puedo regresar al pasado, por una lado estoy emocionada por lo del embarazo y por otro desearía que no hubiera pasado.

Musa-escuche detrás de mí-¿Ya despertaste?

Era Riven así que me voltee y lo mire-si-respondí sin ánimos.

Tenemos que alistarnos para ir por nuestros padres recuerdas-me dijo el

Está bien-dije aun sin ánimos

-Musa…sé que estas muy estresada por todo esto y yo también pero ya no podemos cambiar nada, no se que vaya a pasar pero recuerda que siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote en todo, Te amo y no te voy a dejar.

Nunca había escuchado a Riven hablar así, fue muy hermoso lo que dijo, jamás me había dicho eso bueno si pero no de esa forma.

Yo también te amo-dije besándolo en los labios. Al terminar el beso le dije:

Vamos tenemos que cambiarnos y alistar las cosas-dije un poco más animada. El se levantó y dijo:

Ahora me toca el baño-mientras corría hacia el baño con su ropa. Sonreí pero de pronto sentí un pequeño golpe en mi vientre, pateo, mi bebe pateo, me emocione al sentir su movimiento.

Mi amor, ya quiero verte-dije casi en un susurro.

Riven POV

Estaba en la bañera sentía el agua correr por mi cuerpo, hoy era el gran día en que nuestros padres sabrían la verdad. Cuando termine de bañarme, abrí la puerta del baño y vi a Musa con su ropa y me dijo:

Al fin sales-tú te tardas más-dije, ella me sonrió y entro al baño. Cuando ella entro yo salí de la habitación y baje por las escaleras encontré a todas las chicas ahí a excepción de Weathir, que en ese mismo instante recordé que ella tenía que ir a trabajar.-Hola chicas-salude bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días Riven, ¿Y Musa?-pregunto Bloom

Se está bañando-respondí yo

¿Qué hay para desayunar?-pregunte esperando una respuesta.- ¿No estas nervioso?-me respondió Stella con otra pregunta.

Ahorita no quiero hablar de eso, por favor-le respondí a Stella-De acuerdo lo siento-me dijo ella.

Bueno con respuesta a tu pregunta de desayunar hay ensalada de frutas-dijo Layla-Porque a cierta personita se olvidó ir de compras.

Ya me disculpe-escuche decir a Stella, a lo que yo solo pude reír en silencio.

-Hola chicas-escuche una voz cerca de las escaleras. Era Musa, que ya se veía un poco más feliz, fue y se sentó a mi lado y le dije al oído:  
-Me encanto verte sonreír-a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risita. Cuando terminamos todos de desayunar nos despedimos de las chicas y fuimos a comprar las cosas para el día de campo con nuestros padres.

-Bien, tenemos la canasta, el mantel, la comida, listo todo listo-decía Musa mientras revisaba la lista de cosas para el día de campo-Ahora solo hay que ir por nuestros padres.

Cuando dijo eso note sus nervios ya que quito su sonrisa y se veía que quería llorar.

Tranquila amor todo estará bien-vamos tenemos que ir a recoger a nuestros padres.

Musa POV

Estábamos en camino a la casa de mi padre íbamos en un autobús nos dirigíamos a Melodía mi planeta natal, al llegar a casa de mi padre fui y le toque la puerta el me abrió era un hombre más o menos de unos 59 años (Nota: Creo que tiene 59 años), tiene el pelo gris y está un poco llenito (gordito).

Musa, querida que alegría verte cuanto has crecido-me decía mi padre mientras me abrazaba-Y tu Riven veo que has sido un buen novio.

Bueno padre, aún tenemos que recoger al padre de Riven, así que andando-dije un poco nerviosa. Fuimos al centro de camiones de Melodía para tomar un autobús a Magix. Cuando bajamos del autobús nos dirigimos a unos apartamento que se rentaban ahí vivía el padre de Riven, Riven nos guio al apartamento de su padre ya que sabía dónde estaba, al llegar al apartamento vi que la puerta era pequeña tocamos la puerta y nos abrió un señor no tan joven como de unos 50 años, sus ojos eran del color de los ojos de Riven, era delgado y tenía un gran parecido a Riven.

Riven, que bueno que llegaste-dijo abrazándolo-y veo que tu linda novia y su padre también.

Bueno pa, él es el padre de Musa mi novia, se llama Ho-Boe-presentaba Riven a mi padre

Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Alexis(Es inventado)

Mucho gusto Alexis-dijo mi padre al de Riven.-Bueno se hace tarde ahí que irnos-escuche decir a Riven.

Ok, vamos no sé porque tanta prisa-dije yo.

Qué bueno que hablas pensé que te habías quedado muda-me dijo mi padre. Cuando íbamos de camino a un parque cerca de Magix, en el autobús, me senté junto a Riven y Alexis junto a mi padre, como nuestros padres se sentaron unos asientos más adelante le dije a Riven:

-Que tanta prisa tienes por llegar Riven-No lo sé, cuando me pongo nervioso no sé qué hago.

Entonces piensa antes de hablar-le dije a él. De pronto vi a mi padre acercarse y nos dijo:

-Ya llegamos, bajemos antes de que el autobús no de otra vuelta. Al bajar del autobús vimos al padre de Riven ahí parado esperándonos, el parque de Magix tenía un paisaje muy hermoso había un pequeño lago muy limpio, muchos árboles y distintos tipos de flores, el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo nos fuimos a sentar en una parte despejada, el parque estaba casi vacío había una, dos, tres personas.

¿Ya quieren comer?-pregunte

Si respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, empecé a sacar las cosas de la canasta para poder comer, Riven y yo habíamos comprado jugo de piña y manzana y Flora nos ayudó a preparar unos sándwiches deliciosos. Cuando terminamos de comer tome a Riven del brazo y le dije a nuestros padres:

Ahorita venimos le tengo que decir algo en privado-Ok no se tarden-dijo Alexis.

Cuando nos fuimos lejos de ellos le pregunte a Riven:

Ahora que hacemos ¿cómo les diremos?-No sé todo si-me contesto él.

Bueno solo sé que tenemos que decirles hoy-Y Riven asintió, despues de hablar fuimos con nuestros padres y empezamos a hablar:

Conversación:

Riven: Señor Ho-Boe

Musa: Señor Alexis

Riven: Ahí algo que les queremos confesar y es muy importante que lo sepan.

Musa: Y es necesario que no se alteren o asusten.

Alexis: ¿Qué hicieron?

Musa: Verán hace 8 meses fuimos de vacaciones a Cancún, y no regresamos solos, regresamos con algo muy especial.

Ho-Boe: ¿A que se refieren con eso? (Confundido)

Riven: Musa está queriendo decir que…

Musa: Llevo 8 meses de embarazo.

Fin de la conversación.

Estaban sorprendidos, tenían la boca abierta y se miraban muy sorprendidos.

Padre… ¿estás bien?-le pregunte

No es posible-dijo Alexis aun sorprendido-8 meses

Es que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa pero nuestros amigos dijieron que era mejor decirles y…-no pude seguir hablando ya que mi padre me interrumpió.

Musa, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes dos. ¿Saben porque?

Baje la cabeza y despues de eso mi padre dijo:

Estoy muy decepcionado porque…no me avisaron para ir ahorrando para un regalo para él bebe.

¿Qué?-dije sorprendida-Pensé que te enojarías.

Como que enojarme, porque enojarme sabiendo que tendré un nieto con quien compartir mis últimos años de vida-Sonreí al escuchar eso todo salió mejor de lo que creía.

¿Y tú que piensas padre?-escuche preguntar a Riven.

Pues pienso que…ya quiero que sea el día del parto-dijo sonriendo.

¿Y no importa que sea fuera del matrimonio?-pregunte viendo a mi padre y a Alexis.

A quien le importa eso-dijo Alexis-Cierto, celebremos por esto-dijo mi padre.

Gracias, gracias, gracias-le decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Gracias a ustedes por darme felicidad-dijo mi padre.

Vamos a pasear a alguna parte, todavía es temprano-escuche decir a Riven.

De acuerdo, vamos-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Y fuimos a pasear por ahí.

Continuara…

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, y me disculpo por tardarme mucho en subir los capítulos pero me falta tiempo. Otra cosa REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS porfis. Adiós que tengan una buena semana y Feliz Navidad.


	5. Las Trix vuelven

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fanfic hecho por mí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo uno y tal vez no me salga muy bien este pero hare otros y si me saldrán bien. Y también quiero dejar algo claro: El winx club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Iginio Straffi

Herederos

Las Trix Vuelven

Musa POV

Todos nos encontrábamos en el Bar Músico Frutal, las chicas ya habían salido de trabajar, yo no trabajaba causa del embarazo. Hoy había mucha gente demasiada, los chicos, Roxy y Weathir trabajaban lo más rápido que podían.

-¿En qué piensas?-escuche preguntar a Flora.

No en nada-respondí yo-estoy viendo lo apurado que se ven los chicos, pobres.

Cierto, pero para ganar dinero ocupan trabajar-esa era Layla. Además ya casi terminan de trabajar-dijo Bloom. Cuando llego el tiempo de cerrar Riven se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Pensé que este día nunca terminaría-se escuchó decir Roxy-lo sé-dijo Weathir-¿Ahora qué hacemos?

No están cansadas-pregunto Brandon y Roxy respondió:

-Un poco- y Weathir dijo-pero hoy es Sábado queremos diversión ¿Verdad Roxy?

-Tienes razón amiga, pero mejor le pido a mi padre que te quedes a dormir hoy para que los demás descansen, le voy a preguntar, espera-ok-dijo Weathir-y ustedes ¿qué van a hacer?

-Vamos a ir a descansar, no como otras que yo conozco-dije yo.

Es que mañana es el único día en que me puedo levantar tarde aparte de los días festivos-dijo Weathir.

Si te dejo quedarte-llego Roxy abrazando Weathir-Genial-dijo Weathir-Pero Bloom, me podrías traer mis cosas, plisss-le dijo a Bloom casi rogándole.

Está bien-dijo Bloom-ahorita volvemos.-Me hablas cuando llegues-dijo Weathir.

-Sí, tú mientras ve a divertirte-lo que tú digas-termino de hablar Weathir y se fue con Roxy a la cocina.

Adiós Riven te vemos mañana-dijo Sky por parte de todos los chicos.

Adiós chicos los veo mañana-dijo Riven-Adiós-¿Quieren que los llevemos?-pregunto Timmy-Ya es tarde.

-Si claro, gracias-dijo Layla-Pues suban-dijo Helio. Al subir al carro fuimos a nuestra casa los chicos se quedarían un rato mientras Sky llevaba a Bloom a entregarle sus cosas a Weathir. Yo subí a mi habitación, me sentía cansada, no sabía porque, ni siquiera había trabajado nada, estoy casi segura de que es porque cada vez que caminaba o me movía de un lado a otro, él bebe parece que se desesperaba o se ponía impaciente por salir espero que no le pase nada o no se vaya a golpear aun estando en el vientre.

-¿Se puede pasar?-se escuchó una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos-Claro-dije sin voltear a ver quién era.

-¿Qué te pasa?-volví a escuchar la voz, era Riven-Estaba pensando-respondí yo.

¿Qué pensabas?-volvio a preguntar.

¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-le conteste con otra pregunta.

No le sé-me respondió el-Bueno…te diré que pensaba-le dije-estaba pensando en cuál será el nombre del bebe, no te lo has preguntado.

Bueno si-dijo el-Como se podría llamar.

-mmmmm-dije pensando-algo se nos ocurrirá.

Bloom POV

Sky y yo íbamos de camino a llevarle las cosas a Weathir.

-¿Están en la casa de Roxy o siguen en el Bar Músico Frutal?-preguntó Sky-Están en la casa de Roxy?-respondí yo. Las calles estaban vacías, estaba tan tranquilo, hasta que escuchamos a los perros ladrar como locos, todos lo hacían desde el más grande hasta el más chico.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte viendo por la ventana del auto, cuando termine de hacer la pregunta el suelo se empezó a mover fuertemente,

-¡Es un temblor!-dije alarmada, Sky detuvo el auto nos salimos de él y fuimos a donde no nos podía caer o lastimar nada, Sky me abrazaba fuertemente yo solo tenía los ojos cerrados, el temblor doro más o menos 20 o 30 segundos, al terminar el temblor abrí mis ojos y pude ver a muchas familias fuera de sus casas todas reunidas en un círculo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-dije en un susurro.

Narrador POV

-¿Qué ha pasado?-decía un guardia mientras corría a ver la causa del temblor. Se encontraba en el Portal Omega, los picos de hielo que se formaban en el techo (Nota: No sé cómo se llaman) comenzaron a caer, en el momento en que el guardia llego de donde había provenido el temblor.

-Esto es malo-dijo el guardia sorprendido

Riven POV

Estaba con Musa en nuestra habitación tratando de elegir un nombre para nuestro hijo.

Emilio parece un buen nombre-dije

Podría ser-dijo Musa. Cuando Musa termino la oración el suelo se comenzó a mover mucho.

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Musa preocupada tratando de no caerse

No lo sé-respondí yo, tome a Musa del brazo y la jale hacia a mí para que no callera al suelo.

-Trata de agacharte-le dije a Musa, la ayude a meterse debajo de la cama con cuidado para no causarle algún daño al bebe, despues de unos segundos termino el temblor.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte despues de sacarla de debajo de la cama.

-Sí, no te preo…-y antes de terminar de hablar llevo sus manos a la boca y corrió al baño.

Te traigo algo-dije caminando al baño.

No gracias-dijo ella-ya estoy bien

De acuerdo vamos abajo-le dije

Narrador POV

3 directores iban caminando por un pasillo.

Ustedes que creen que haya pasado-dijo Faragonda

No tengo idea pero espero que no sea malo-dijo Saladino

Pues hubo un temblor muy fuerte, si ha de ver sido algo malo-dijo Griffin

Ahorita vamos a ver-dijo volvio a hablar Faragonda. Los tres directores entraron a una habitación donde se encontraban guardia del Portal Omega y el jefe de los guardias.

-Hemos venido aquí por algo-dijo Faragonda seria-¿Cuál fue la causa del temblor?

Bueno…-decía el guardia-estamos casi seguros que fue una explosión

¿Y qué creen que haya ocasionado la explosión?-pregunto Saladino serio.

La verdad es que estamos un 90% seguros que fue la caja de seguridad-explicaba el jefe-se sobrecargo con demasiada energía, hubo una falla en la central eléctrica de Magix, lo que ocasionara que se sobrecargara y explotara-despues de que dijo eso llego otro guardia corriendo y dijo:

Señor hay un problema-decía el agitado-han escapado 3 prisioneras.

¡¿Qué?!-dijo el jefe sorprendido-¿Cómo es posible?

La explosión fue tan fuerte que se empezó a calentar todo el lugar y los bloques de hielo en los que estaban los prisioneros a derretir-decía el guardia

Y sabes ¿quiénes escaparon?-pregunto el jefe

Fueron las Trix-termino de hablar el guardia

No puede ser posible-dijo Griffin sorprendida-¡Las Trix!

Musa POV

Riven y yo bajamos a ver a los demás, al llegar abajo vimos a todos en el suelo cada uno de los chicos abrazando a su novia, la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

-Vamos afuera-dijo Flora, cuando fuimos afuera vimos algunas ambulancia y bomberas y también algunos escombros y supongo que fue un derrumbe.

Vamos a ayudar-dijo Helio-ustedes quédense aquí.

Tengan cuidado-les dije.

Chicas-escuchamos la voz de Bloom, nos dimos la vuelta y pudimos ver a Sky, Weathir, Roxy, Bloom y los padres de Roxy acercándose a nosotras.

¿Chicas están bien?-pregunto Bloom.

Si-respondió Layla por todas-¿Y ustedes? ¿Están bien?

Si-dijo Weathir por todos

¿Y los chicos? Preguntó Sky

Están ayudando a los bomberos y paramédicos a levantar los escombros por si encuentran a alguien herido-conteste yo

Iré a ayudar-dijo Sky

Ten cuidado-le dijo Bloom

Musa, ¿él bebe está bien? ¿No te caíste ni nada, verdad?-preguntaba Flora preocupada.

Tranquila Flora, estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dije para tranquilizar a Flora

De pronto el celular de Tecna empezó a sonar

Es Faragonda-dijo Tecna-tal vez tenga alguna información sobre el temblor-pulso el botón de aceptar y despues apareció la imagen de Faragonda frente a nosotras, tenía una cara preocupada.

Chicas, hay un problema-dijo Faragonda preocupada

¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Bloom igual de preocupada que Faragonda.

Las Trix han escapado-explicaba ella-hubo un accidente en el Portal Omega y todo se empezó a poner caliente, los bloques de hielo donde se encontraban los prisioneros se empezaron a derretir, pudimos evitar que algunos prisioneros no escaparan pero fue muy tarde para cuando las Trix habían escapado-termino de explicar Faragonda.

¡Las Trix!, ¡Las Trix-decía sorprendida no podía creerlo habían escapado

Las Trix son una amenaza para todo mundo-dijo Tecna sorprendida

Ahora...-dijo Faragonda-no sé si ustedes nos puedan ayudar a atrapar a las Trix, ¿no tienen algún inconveniente?, ¿verdad?

Bueno-dije yo-Hay un pequeño problemita

Y, ¿Cuál sería ese problema?-dijo Faragonda levantando una ceja.

Te…Tengo 8 meses de embarazo-dije cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Wau-dijo Faragonda-eso no los sabía

Tranquila Sr. Faragonda, nosotros tampoco nos enteramos hasta 7 meses despues-escuche decir a Stella. Abrí los ojos y le pregunte a Faragonda:

¿No me va a decir nada?, ya sabe por no decirle.

No Musa, al contrario esa es una muy buena noticia, nada más que a la próxima hay que decir con tiempo para que él bebe no corra peligro alguno, y eso es para todas, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Faragonda con una sonrisa

Bueno chicas-volvio a hablar ella-ese no es el punto, las Trix han escapado y son muy peligrosas, tal vez ustedes sean más fuertes y ahora también son más hadas pero ese trio de brujas se puede idear cualquier cosa con tal de arruinarles la vida, deben estar atentas a cualquier cosa, en este momento no sabeos donde se encuentran pero con su ayuda podremos encontrarlas, ¿okey?-pregunto Faragonda.

Okey-contestamos todas al mismo tiempo.

Aprovechando esta llamada, Roxy, Weathir-las llamó Faragonda.

¿Qué pasa Srta. Faragonda?-pregunto Roxy.

Roxy…te aceptaron en Alfea-dijo con una sonrisa

Siiii-dijo Roxy emocionada-Gracias

Y tu Weathir, ¿Quieres estudiar en Alfea?-dijo Faragonda

Me encantaría-dijo Weathir con una sonrisa

Muy bien, si ocupas ayuda con la inscripción o no sabes cómo inscribirte pídele ayuda a Roxy dijo Faragonda

Adiós-termino de hablar

Adiós-dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.

Espero que a ti también te acepten en Alfea-dijo Roxy abrazando a Weathir.

Yo también-dijo Weathir con una sonrisa.

Narrador POV

En una cueva, en una montaña, se encontraban las Trix, se habían escondido de la policía, las estaba buscando y ese sería el lugar perfecto para esconderse ya que sería el último lugar en que buscarían. Era una cueva húmeda, y esa razón sería porque están cerca del mar.

-Que incomodo es estar aquí-se quejó Stormy

Pudiste conseguir algo mejor-le dijo Icy enojada.

Por favor hoy no inicien ninguna pelea no quisiera escucharlas-dijo Darcy con una mano en su frente.

Oigan…-dijo Icy-¿Recuerdan a nuestras pequeñas amiguitas las Winx?

Si, ¿Qué hay con ellas?-pregunto Stormy

Estaba pensando…-dijo apareciendo una bola de cristal-que si podíamos fijarnos que hacen.

Suena interesante-dijo Darcy con una sonrisa maliciosa. Darcy y Stormy se acercaron a Icy

-Muéstranos donde se encuentran nuestras pequeñas amiguitas-dijo Icy, y de pronto apareció la imagen del living de las Winx estaban todas sentadas con sus novios, Roxy y Weathir.

Son las mismas hadas ridículas de siempre-dijo Darcy

No esperen, ¿Quiénes son ellas?-dijo Stormy apuntando a Roxy y Weathir.

Creo que tienen nuevas amigas-dijo Icy mirándolas.

¿Dónde se abran metido esas brujas?-se escuchó preguntar a Musa

Creo que ya saben que nos escapamos-dijo Darcy

Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son las Trix?-se escuchó la voz de Weathir

¡¿Cómo que no saben quiénes somos?-dijo Stormy sorprendida

Cállate-le dijo Darcy-Quiero escuchar de lo que hablan

Conversación:

Roxy: Yo también quisiera saber quiénes son, tengo curiosidad

Stella: ¿Enserio no saben quiénes son? (sorprendida)

Weathir: ¿Por qué dicen que son muy peligrosas, han hecho cosas muy malas?

Stella: No, no las conocen, nos han lastimado a cada una de nosotras alguna vez en la vida, le intentaron robar la llama del dragón a Bloom, han ayudado a los enemigos más peligrosos del mundo, las expulsaron de su escuela y no por ser buenas, y también…

Layla: Stella, demasiada explicación

Weathir: ¿Y por qué las expulsaron?

Bloom: Ese no es el punto, tenemos que buscar a las Trix y Musa tú te puedes quedar aquí con Riven, ¿te parece?

Musa: Pero y si necesitan ayuda o si…

Tecna: Tú no te preocupes es por el bien de tu bebe

Fin de la conversación

-¿Qué bebe?-dijeron las Trix sorprendida. Icy hiso desaparecer la bola de cristal y dijo:

Quisiera saber más sobre ese bebe.

¿Y cómo haremos eso?-pregunto Darcy

Tengo un plan-dijo Icy con una sonrisa-vengan…

Continuara…

Bueno…aquí está la continuación sé que me demore bastante pero eso no significa que deje de escribir, es que no tengo los capítulos escritos y no soy tan rápida perdón sigan leyendo y reviews plis

Adiós que tengan buena semana


	6. Un babyshower inolvidable

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fanfic hecho por mí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo uno y tal vez no me salga muy bien este pero hare otros y si me saldrán bien. Y también quiero dejar algo claro: El winx club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Iginio Straffi

* * *

Herederos

Un babyshower inolvidable

Tecna POV

Todas nos encontrábamos en la tiendo, amor y mascotas, había muchos clientes, toda la tiendo estaba inundada de gente, al menos Musa no tenía que trabajar pero pobre de ella tenía que ir al baño cada 10 minutos y pues a Riven le afectaba en sus cambios de humor, pero estoy segura de que todo eso valdrá la pena para ellos y para todos nosotros tendremos, Musa y Riven tendrán un lindo hijo y los demás ósea nosotros un lindo sobrinito

-Tecna, pásame el shampoo que esta ahí-la voz de Stella me saco de mis pensamientos, gire mi cabeza para verla, tenía una mascota mojada en sus manos y en la otra una esponja. Me dirigí hacía el shampoo lo tome y se lo entregue.

Gracias-dijo ella-ya nos empieza a faltar shampoo

Hoy compraremos cuando terminemos de trabajar-le dije

* * *

Riven POV

Ya se me quito el hambre-dijo Musa al momento de ofrecerle una ensalada de fruta

Por favor Musa, es la tercera vez que me dices eso-le dije

Entonces ya no me hagas caso-dijo ella dándome la espalda

Tontos cambios de humor dije en un susurro, Musa se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

Lo siento no sé qué me pasa me enojo, despues sonrió, luego…-antes de terminar de hablar se levantó corriendo con dirección al baño. Al salir dijo ella mientras se recargaba en la puerta:

-Tontas nauseas

Pero esas nauseas pronto se irán-le dije con una sonrisa, ella se sentó en la cama y dijo:

Ahora que lo pienso, aún no hemos decidido el nombre del bebe

Ummmmmmm-dije-yo aún no se me ocurre nada, pero sabes que necesitamos también

¿Qué?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa

Las cosas necesarias para cuando venga al mundo-respondí yo

Lo que faltaría sería dinero, tenemos pero no lo necesario-dijo ella

Cierto, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Pedir prestado?-pregunte

Que te parece si hacemos un pequeño babyshower, con el dinero que tenemos-dijo ella sonriendo

¿Babyshower?-pregunte

Si aquí en la casa, solo hay que hacer las invitaciones, un pequeño pastel y algunos adornos-me contaba ella

Sería una buena idea, de acuerdo lo haremos-dije sonriendo

Perfecto, vamos a la papelería que está aquí cerca ahí nos pueden dar opciones de algunas invitaciones-dijo ella

Si quieres voy yo-le sugerí-para que te quedes a descansar

Bien-dijo ella

Si ocupas algo, llámame-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta

Stormy POV

Iremos a esa casa, entraremos invisibles y así obtendremos información sobre las nuevas noticias que nos traen las winx, sus nuevas amigas, él bebe que mencionaron y alguna otra cosita que escuchemos por ahí-explicaba Icy

Iremos en la noche, ¿verdad?-pregunte

Si, por que de seguro es la hora en que todos se reúnen, estén listas-dijo Icy

Ya quiero ir-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

Timmy POV

Al fin se terminó, el día-dijo Brandon alzando los brazos al cielo y cerrando los ojos

Ahora con los chicos-dijo Helio sonriendo

Esperen-dijo Roxy-antes de ir les puedo dar de comer a mis mascotas

De acuerdo vamos-dijo Sky. Fuimos con las mascotas de Roxy al llegar con ellas vimos que en realidad eran muchas mascotas.

¿Y con que mantienes a todas estas mascotas?-pregunte curioso

Mi padre me ayuda a comprar la comida y a veces a llevarlos al veterinario, solo si es necesario-dijo Roxy mientras servía comida en un plato. Al terminar de alimentar a las mascotas fuimos con las chicas, cuando llegamos vimos a todas sentadas en la sala

Qué bueno que llegaron-dijo Musa con una sonrisa, al momento en que ella terminó la oración Riven se paró y le entrego una pequeña hojita a Weathir y Roxy

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Weathir

Es una invitación para el pequeño babyshower que Riven y yo organizaremos-dijo Musa

¿Y nosotros que?-pregunto Nabu

Sus chicas ya tienen su invitación-respondió Riven

Y alcanzaran a organizar todo para mañana-dijo Flora

Solo es una pequeña fiestecita-será fácil-dijo Riven despreocupado

Bueno, pero si ocupan ayuda nos avisan-dijo Tecna sonriendo

Icy POV

Ya estábamos listas para ir, pero el problema es que no sabemos cómo se llama donde se encuentran.

Sabemos que es un lugar en la tierra-dijo Darcy-pero… ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?

Hice aparecer una bola de cristal y dije:

-Donde se encuentran las Winx-apareció la imagen de Gardenia

Esperen, que no es el lugar donde vive Bloom, Gardenia-dijo Stormy

Perfecto-dije con una sonrisa-vamos a Gardenia, nos teletransportamos a Gardenia a unos 6 metros de donde estaban las winx

Invishbile-Darcy uso un hechizo de invisibilidad que aprendió en torre de nubes-vamos.

Al llegar a la casa entramos por debajo de la puerta (Nota: Se convirtieron en humo y entreron por debajo)

Ahora escuchemos lo que dicen-dijo Darcy con una sonrisa

Así que van hacer un babyshower-dijo Weathir con una sonrisa

Alto, alto, aun no estoy segura, ¿de quién es él bebe?-dijo Stormy

Entonces cállate. Por eso estamos aquí para averiguar más-dijo Darcy enojada, Stormy solo frunció el ceño

Si Weathir y es el sábado-dijo Musa sonriendo

Faltan 2 días para el babyshower-dijo Stella emocionada-Tendré que ir de compras para el regalo de mi lindo sobrino.

Ring, ring-un celular se escuchó vibrar-

Es mío-dijo Roxy sacando su celular de su bolsillo-Es papá

Cuando ella termino de hablar dijo:

-Ya me tengo que ir, ¿Quién me lleva?—dijo ella

Vámonos en autobús-dijo Weathir sonriendo-yo pago

¿Seguras que no quieren que las llevemos?-pregunto Helio

Seguras, gracias-respondió Roxy-Adiós amigos

Darcy síguelas, averigua de ellas-dijo le dije

¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Darcy enojada

Porque ni Stormy ni yo queremos ir, ahora no hagas las cosas más difíciles y ve tú-le respondí. Darcy solo se dio la vuelta y las siguió

Ahora escuchemos a estas hadas hablar-dijo Stormy con una sonrisa

Conversación:

Sky: Bueno chicas ya nos tenemos que ir nos veremos mañana

Layla: Adiós chicos los vemos mañana

Todas: Adiós

Stella: Y Musa, ¿Ya sabes cómo se va a llamar tu bebe?

Stormy: Ya se de quien es él bebe

Musa: Aún no le sé, no se me puede ocurrir nada

Stella: Te daré algunas opciones para el nombre, digo por si te gustan, puede ser Emilio o Gilberto, o Alberto, esos son los que se me ocurrieron

Tecna: Y él bebe ya casi nace, no queremos que venga al mundo sin un nombre preparado

Musa: Tienes razón Tecna y Stella tomare en cuenta tus opiniones

Stella: Gracias (alagada)

Bloom: 1 semana más y se cumplen los 9 meses

Icy: Creo que ya tenemos información necesaria (sonrisa maliciosa)

Fin de la conversación

Darcy POV

Iba siguiendo a esas niñas creo que se llamaban Roxy y Weathir. No decían nada interesante platicaban de su trabajo, de mascotas y otras cosas no interesantes hasta que empezaron a contar algo de provecho:

Conversación:

Roxy: Amiga, cuéntame un poco de ti somos mejores amigas y aún no sé de dónde vienes

Weathir: Bueno no me gusta platicar mucho de eso

Roxy: ¿Por qué no?

Weathir: Solo te diré que mi planeta se llama Imendra, el planeta del poder del clima, no quisiera contarte más pues no quisiera recordar

Roxy: Claro amiga, no hay problema

Weathir: Gracias

Roxy: Y por si se te olvida soy el hada de los animales

Darcy: Información suficiente

Fin de la conversación

Al terminar de escucharlas me tele transporte donde estábamos viviendo mis hermanas y yo odiaba ese lugar hacía calor por la humedad y a veces frio por el mar. Odiaba esto.

-Al fin llegas-escuche la voz de Icy, me gire y vi a Stormy y Icy sentadas en unas rocas

-¿Ustedes que información consiguieron?-pregunte con una mano en la cintura

Ya aclaramos que él bebe es de Musa, en 1 semana se cumplen los 9 meses de embarazo y el babyshower es este Sábado, ¿y tú que conseguiste?-pregunto Icy

Sé que la peli morada es el hada de los animales y la castaña es el hada del clima, viene de un planeta llamado Imendra y no le gusta recordar su pasado-dije

Bien, ahora que tenemos información sobre las nuevas que nos trajeron las winx hay que buscar como molestarlas-dijo Stormy con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me parece buena idea-dijo Icy-pero hay que tomar precauciones de lo que pueda suceder

Pero despues, ahora estoy cansada-dije, hice aparecer una cama con magia y también me cambie de ropa con magia

Darcy tiene razón para pensar bien, hay que estar bien despiertas-dijo Icy-Hasta mañana

* * *

Musa POV

Viernes en la mañana

Las chicas ya se habían despertado y se habían ido a trabajar, al igual que Weathir, solo nos quedamos Riven y yo, preparábamos lo que faltaba para el pequeño babyshower este se llevaría a cabo en el patio de atrás

Ya encargamos el pastel, ¿verdad?-pregunte

Si, vendrán a entregarlo hoy en la noche, ya que la pastelería tiene muchos pendientes que cumplir-contesto Riven

Bien-dije yo-ya entregamos las invitaciones, tenemos algunos pequeños adornos y el cartel de "es niño"

Esto nos saldrá muy bien, estoy seguro-dijo el

Yo creo que sí, ya quiero que sea mañana-dije con emoción

Yo ya quiero que sea el día en que nazca nuestro bebe-dijo el abrazándome

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí está el otro capítulo lo voy a dividir en dos partes el siguiente capítulo se llamara "Un babyshower inolvidable Parte 2", es que está muy largo y no me va a caber en uno.

Espero que estén disfrutando este fanfic, ya saben cualquier duda díganme y se las responderé por PM, y una cosa más

Dejen reviews plis

Adiós, hasta el próximo capítulo que tengan buena semana


	7. Un babyshower inolvidable Parte 2

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fanfic hecho por mí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo uno y tal vez no me salga muy bien este pero hare otros y si me saldrán bien. Y también quiero dejar algo claro: El winx club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Iginio Straffi

* * *

Herederos

Un Babyshower inolvidable: Parte 2

**Viernes**

Riven POV

Me encontraba en una tienda comprando vasos de foam (fomi) ya que no teníamos demasiados vasos en casa para mañana que será el babyshower

-Son $20 pesos (aquí donde yo vivo se maneja así el dinero)-escuche la voz del empleado, le pague y salí de la tienda para luego dirigirme a casa, esta noche llegaría el pastel que encargamos para el babyshower, lo encargamos decorado color azul, un poco de crema batida blanca sabor vainilla y unos cubitos de juego comestibles de adorno. Cuando llegue a casa me dirigí hacia el patio de atrás, ahí estaba Musa sentada en el pasto con una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, ella quito la vista de la libreta, me miró y dijo:

-¿Trajiste los vasos?

Aquí están-le respondí enseñándole la bolsa, vi que tomo el lápiz y tacho algo de la libreta

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte con una sonrisa

Una lista-respondió ella con una sonrisa-solo falta el pastel

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado

-Pensé que la primera en quedar embarazada sería Bloom-le dije mirándola

Pero ya vimos que un fue así-dijo Musa-hablando de eso, que tal si mejor pensamos en el nombre de nuestro futuro hijo

Y tenemos que elegir con cuidado, porque ese será el nombre de el para toda su vida-dije con una sonrisa-Ummm… me parecería bien James, a mi gusta ¿qué te parece a ti?

Ella solo se quedó pensando y despues de unos segundos dijo:

¿Y si queda mejor Alexis?-dijo ella sonriendo-bueno a mí me parece muy bueno

Alexis, Alexis, me parece perfecto-exclame con emoción-me encanta, como se te ocurrió

Bueno, la otra vez que fuiste a la tienda me aburrí y me puse a pensar en un nombre y despues de unos minutos este me llego a la mente y dije es fantástico te lo iba a decir hoy cuando llegaras de la tienda pero lo olvide y te lo dije hasta ahorita-explicaba Musa

Entonces su nombre será Alexis-dije emocionado-pero pensaste que ese es el nombre de mi padre

¡Oh!, cierto, si quieres lo cambiamos-dijo ella

No, si a ti te gusta y no creo que a mi padre le moleste

De acuerdo-dijo abrazándome

Stormy POV

Así que iremos al babyshower, ¿verdad?-pregunte con una sonrisa

Si-respondió Icy con una sonrisa-mañana, vamos a arruinarles el día

Ya quiero que sea mañana-dije con voz de niña pequeña y emocionada

Pareces bebe-escuche la voz de Darcy a mis espaldas

Cállate-le conteste enojada

Cállate tu-me respondió ella otra vez enojada

Cállense las dos porque ambas parecen bebes-escuche decir a Icy enojada también

Saben que, saldré a pasear por ahí-dijo Darcy desapareciendo

Yo iré a perderme por ahí-dije dándome la vuelta aún enojada

Ahí no-escuche decir a Darcy-yo también iré a perderme por ahí

**Viernes 5:45 p.m.**

Layla POV

Ya casi era tiempo de cerrar la tienda, 15 minutos más y ¡Libertad!, antes de cerrar les enseñaba a las mascotas una nueva rutina de ejercicio

-Vamos pequeños-dije sonriendo con entusiasmo-yo sé-que pueden

Esta rutina consistía en dar 5 saltos en el trampolín, correr dentro de un tubo no tan largo y al final caer y rebotar en una pelota grande de playa, ya se la habían aprendido y para que les saliera bien era cuestión de práctica. Cuando llego el tiempo de cerrar, empezamos a guardar todo para ya irnos. Al terminar de guardar cerramos con llave y nos fuimos directamente a casa.

-¿Ustedes que creen que hagan las mascotas cuando no estamos?-pregunto Tecna curiosa

Deberíamos dejar cámaras y así podríamos ver que hacen-dijo Flora

No lo creo son nuestras mascotas no deberíamos desconfiar en ellas-dije con una sonrisa. Al llegar a casa íbamos a entrar cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo, ¡Las llaves!, las olvidamos dentro de la casa

-No puede ser-dijo Stella-espero que Musa este adentro

Tocamos la puerta pero nadie abrió

Se abran dormido-dijo Bloom

Hay que llamarla-dijo Tecna sacando su celular

Conversación del celular:

Musa: Hola

Tecna: Hola, ¿Dónde estás?

Musa: En la pastelería, ¿Por qué?

Tecna: Es que olvidamos nuestras llaves en la casa

Musa: Todas (Sorprendida)

Tecna: Lamentablemente si

Musa: (Pensativa), porque no usan su magia

Tecna: ¡Ups!, lo olvidamos, tenemos magia, Gracias y adiós

Musa: Adiós

Fin de la conversación de celular

-Como entrar a la casa sin hacer tanto alboroto-dijo Tecna pensativa

Si tratamos de quitar la puerta o tratar de abrirla con magia, pensaran que estamos robando-dije mirando la puerta

Y si alguien se hace mini winx y trata de entrar por un pequeño orificio que hayamos dejado por ahí-dijo Flora sonriendo

Yo voy-se ofreció Stella

¿Qué?-dijimos sorprendidas-¿Por qué?, tu eres Stella todo una princesa

Recuerdas lo que dijo Weathir esta mañana, tal vez quiera cambiar un poco-dijo Stella-además eso no significa que no pueda ayudar a mis amigas, ¡Winx Believix!, Mini Winx

Vamos Stella tu puedes-escuche animar a Bloom

Stella POV

Cuando me hice pequeña me eleve y volé con dirección al patio de atrás, no veía muy bien estaba muy oscuro. Forme una pequeña bolita de luz en mis manos, cuando se aluzo un poco mire una pequeña abertura en una ventana, al entrar vi que era la habitación de Musa, me volví a la normalidad, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, al llegar abajo vi todas nuestras llaves en la mesa, fruncí el ceño y fui a abrir la puerta

¡Stella!, lo lograste-dijeron abrazándome

Que pensaron, que no podría-dije con superioridad

Musa POV

Riven y yo estábamos en la pastelería, nos llamaron diciendo que no podrían entregarnos el pastel a domicilio por que se les habían cruzado algunos problemas

-Perdón por la tardanza pero ya está listo-se disculpó el empleado acercándose a nosotros con el pastel en sus manos Riven tomo el pastel.

-Gracias-agradecí con una sonrisa, tomamos el autobús para regresar a casa, cuando llegamos apenas iban llegando los chicos y las mejores amigas (Roxy y Weathir)

-Hola-escuchamos saludar a Timmy-¿A dónde fueron tortolitos?

Que enfadoso-dijo Weathir riendo

Por cierto, ¿a dónde fueron?-pregunto Sky curioso

Lo que pasa es que no pudieron traer el pastel y tuvimos que ir por el a la pastelería-explicó Riven

¿Podemos verlo?-pregunto Brandon ya que el pastel tenía una manta pequeña encima

No, mañana-dije sonriendo, abrimos la puerta de la casa pero no encontramos a las chicas en la sala

-¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Helio caminando por la casa

Llamare a Tecna-dije sacando mi celular

Conversación de celular:

Tecna: Hola

Musa: ¿Tecna?, ¿Dónde están?

Tecna: Fuimos a la tienda a comprar un regalo de última hora

Musa: Ay chicas no se esfuercen tanto para eso

Tecna: No fue difícil

Musa: Bueno, Adiós

Tecna: Adiós

Fin de la conversación por celular

-Estas chicas-dije al terminar la conversación

¿A dónde fueron?-pregunto Sky curioso

A comprar regalo de último momento-respondí sonriendo, despues de unos 30 o 35 minutos llegaron las chicas, algunas traían bolsas de regalo otras traían cajas, cada una se acercó a su novio para besarlo o simplemente abrazarlo

-Bueno chicos, los dejo aquí las veo mañana-dije mientras me levantaba del sillón

Buenas noches-dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

**Sábado en la mañana**

Tecna POV

Ya me había despertado hace una hora, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, Flora y Bloom ya se habían levantado hace un rato, yo estaba limpiando la mesa mientras que Flora y Bloom preparaban el desayuno, al terminar de limpiar la mesa fui a la cocina

-Hola, de nuevo-salude a las chicas

-Hola Tecna-me saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo

¿Se puede saber que hacen?-pregunte curiosa

Un rico guisado de zanahoria-respondió Bloom sonriendo

¿Existe?-volví a preguntar

Si-respondió Flora tranquila

Y huele delicioso-añadí acercándome a oler el guisado

Y espero que sepa igual de como huele-dijo Flora

Hola chicas-escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas-¿Qué hacen?

Me di la vuelta y ve que era Weathir

Nada, aquí preparando el desayuno respondió Bloom, despues de un rato despertaron las demás a excepción de Musa que seguía dormida

Stella te levantaste temprano-se escuchó la voz de Layla en burla, Stella solo respondió con una mirada de enojo y antes de que dijera algo Weathir hablo:

No sé porque les gusta bromear tanto con Stella sobre lo que no hacía antes y ahora si, tal vez solo quiere cambiar un poco, no lo han pensado

Lógico-dije sonriendo

Buenos días-escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotras

Musa, buenos días-saludo Flora de parte de todas

Buenos ya me tengo que ir, iré con Roxy a ver lo de la inscripción de Alfea-dijo Weathir mirando su reloj de mano

¿Qué no tenías hambre?-pregunto Flora confundida

Dije que olía rico, no que tenía hambre-respondió Weathir

Cierto, bueno adiós, salúdanos a Roxy-dijo Bloom sonriendo

Adiós-dijo mientras salía de la cocina

Musa POV

-¿A qué horas despertaron?-pregunte curiosa

Temprano, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Tecna

Curiosidad-respondí-Chicas, ¿sus novios vendrán al babyshower?, ¿verdad?

Pues…nosotras le avisamos que sería hoy-respondió Stella-le llamare a Brandon para preguntarles si vendrán

De acuerdo mi padre vendrá en la tarde-dije sonriendo-y creo que el de Riven también

Ve despertándolo-dijo Flora-ya casi está listo el desayuno, hay guisado

Gracias, ahorita vengo-dije saliendo de la cocina

Riven POV

Tenía cerrado los ojos, ya me había despertado hace un buen rato pero estaba muy cómodo es donde estaba, escuche que alguien entro pero no le di mucha importancia, sentí que ese alguien s e sentó en la cama y pensé, "es Musa",

-Buenos días cariño-escuche una voz dulce, de seguro ya sabía que estaba despierto-ya levántate-volví a escuchar-sé que ya estas despierto

Me di la vuelta y abrí los ojos

-Ya desperté-dije sonriendo-¿a qué hora despertaste?

Hace un rato-respondió ella sonriendo-ya levántate el babyshower es hoy y tenemos que preparar las cosas en el patio de atrás

De acuerdo, déjame cambiarme y ahorita voy-dije sonriendo, despues de que Musa se fue, me levante de la cama la acomode y me cambie de ropa. Salí de la habitación y fui hacia abajo, al llegar abajo vi a las chicas sentadas desayunando

-Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente-bromeo Tecna

Ja, ja-reí con sarcasmo

¿Quieres desayunar?-escuche preguntar a Flora

Si claro, ¿Qué prepararon?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en una silla al lado de Musa

Guisado de zanahoria-respondió Bloom sonriendo-¿Quieres?

Si, por favor-respondí, Flora se levantó de su silla y fue a la cocina

Por cierto, ¿Y Weathir?-pregunte

Fue a ver algo de la inscripción de Alfea-respondió Layla, despues de que Layla dijo eso vi a Flora salir de la cocina con un plato verde en sus manos, me lo entrego y al ver el guisado se me hiso agua la boca

Gracias-dije probando el guisado, cuando lo probé estaba delicioso-¿tú lo hiciste?

Con la ayuda de Bloom-respondió Flora alagada. Al terminar de desayunar Musa y yo salimos al patio de atrás para arreglar lo del babyshower.

**Sábado 11:20 a.m.**

Flora POV

Hoy se daría lugar al babyshower que Musa y Riven organizaron, empezaría entre 2:30 y 2:40 de la tarde, nos ofrecimos para ayudar a preparar todo pero no quisieron, ellos decidieron hacerlo solos.

-Ya me aburrí-dijo Stella mientras dejaba la revista que hojeaba en la mesa

Yo también-dijo Tecna cerrando su laptop -¿Qué podemos hacer por mientras?

Que les parece si vamos al parque-sugirió Layla

Buena idea, yo quiero ir-dije sonriendo

Yo también-dijo Bloom levantándose del sofá

Y yo-dijo Tecna-¿Stella, vienes?

Bueno que pierdo-respondió Stella

Musa POV

-Me pasas el cinta adhesiva, por favor-escuche decir a Riven desde arriba de una escalera, tome la cinta adhesiva y se lo entregue, estaba colgando el letrero de "Es niño"

Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer-le dije mirándolo preocupada

No te preocupes por nada, estoy bien-dijo despreocupado, cuando termino de colocar el letrero bajo de la escalera y dijo: Lo vez no pasó nada

Yo solo respondí con un beso en los labios

Disculpen, interrumpimos-escuche la voz de Flora

Volité a verla y dije: No nada, ¿Qué pasa?

Iremos al parque nos aburrimos-respondió Bloom-los vemos despues, adiós

Adiós chicas-dijo Riven

¿Qué nos falta?-pregunte despues de que las chicas se fueron

Sacar las sillas y mesas, colocar el pastel y las botanas en una mesa y…nada más-dijo el sonriendo

Perfecto-dije sonriendo-a hacer lo que nos falta

Roxy POV

Hoy acompañaría a Weathir para que fuera a inscribirse, yo me encontraba en Alfea, todavía no llegaba, pero llegaría pronto, estaba sentada en una banca en el patio de Alfea, por cierto, esta escuela es muy hermosa su combinación de colores rosa, verde, blanco, azul y morado, me encantaba no puedo esperar a estudiar aquí con Weathir, deseó mucho que la dejen entrar. Despues de un momento de esperar llego Weathir

¡Roxy!-grito mientras me corría para abrazarme-perdón por el retraso pero se fue el autobús y tuve que esperar el otro

Eso no importa, vamos con la Señorita Faragonda, para que nos ayude con tu inscripción-le dije sonriendo

Vamos-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. Fuimos con Faragonda y entramos a su oficina, al entrar la vimos escribiendo algo

-Buenos días-saludamos las dos al mismo tiempo

¡Oh!, chicas no las había visto-nos voltio a ver sorprendida

Perdón por asustarla, vinimos a ver lo de la inscripción de Weathir

Umm-dijo ella mirando a Weathir-muy bien solo ocupamos ciertos datos de ti, por ejemplo si estudiabas antes en otra parte o de dónde vienes o hablar con tus padres. Te daré esta hoja de inscripción, aquí llénala me lo traes luego

Gracias-dijo Weathir sin ánimos-vuelvo despues

Salimos de la oficina, pero me pareció muy extraño ver a Weathir sin ánimos, ya que ella estaba muy emocionada por entrar

-¿Te sucede algo?-le pregunte

No, no es nada-respondió ella aún sin ánimos, fruncí el ceño, me detuve y la tome del brazo

Te pasa algo y lo sé, si tienes algún problema puedes decirme, yo te ayudare con lo que tengas y recuerda que también están los demás, ¿Está bien? –le dije viéndola a los ojos, ella solo sonrió un poco y respondió: Está bien, como me alegra tenerte como amiga

Le regale una sonrisa y le dije: Vamos a pasear por Magix mientras empieza el babyshower

Me parece muy buena idea-dijo ella sonriendo

**Sabado 2:00 p.m.**

Riven POV

Ya habíamos terminado de hacer todo lo que nos faltaba para el babyshower, en media hora más o menos llegarían los invitados, Musa estaba sentada en una silla acariciando su vientre, me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos por atrás

Me siento emocionada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa-dijo ella sin dejar de acariciar su vientre

¿Nervios?, ¿Por qué?-pregunte tranquilo

Por si algo sale mal-dijo ella volteándome a ver

¿Qué?, no pienses en eso lo haremos muy bien, no te preocupes-deje aún tranquilo-cuando me necesites estaré ahí contigo

Ella sonrió y dijo: Me he dado cuenta de que ahora eres muy romántico y serás un muy buen padre

No es nada, mi amor-dije riendo

Stormy POV

El babyshower sería como en media hora, Icy y yo estábamos en la horrible cueva en que vivimos y no sabíamos dónde rayos estaba Darcy, ya teníamos que irnos para planear como arruinaríamos el día de esas fastidiosas hadas

-¿Dónde estará esa bruja?-pregunto Icy enojada

No sé, pero ya tardo demasiado-dije también enojada y de la nada apareció un destello morado que nos obligó a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrimos encontramos a Darcy con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo ganadora

-Tardaste mucho, ¿dónde estabas?-pregunte enojada

Planeaba algo-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa-algo que sorprenderá a esas haditas

¿Enserio?-dijo Icy emocionda-Cuentanos, que hay en tu mente

Bueno, acérquense-dijo Darcy aún con su sonrisa-y Stormy ocuparemos mucho de tu ayuda

Eso me gusta-dije acercándome a ellas con una sonrisa

Musa POV

Ya iba a empezar el babyshower, aunque las chicas ya estaban ahí, habían llegado del parque hace un rato

-Hola-escuchamos unas voces-¿Ya empezó hace mucho?-eran los chicos

No acaba de comenzar-dije sonriendo, despues de unos minutos llego mi padre con el de Riven

¡Papá!-dije mientras corría a abrazarlo

Cariño, te traje algo-dijo el entregándome una bolsa de regalo color azul y con papel de china verde

Guau, gracias-dije emocionada-te parece si lo abro más tarde

Claro, no hay problema-respondió tranquilo

Papá-escuche a Riven mientras se acercaba a su padre

Vamos con ellos-dije sonriendo

Hola-salude a Alexis

Hola-saludo Alexis-les traje un regalito-me entrego una caja de color verde con un listón morado

Muchas gracias-dijo Riven abrazando a su padre

No hay porque-dijo Alexis

Holis-escuchamos dos vececillas viniendo de la puerta, eran Roxy y Weathir-Les trajimos un regalo especial

, bueno primero lo tenemos que armar

Hola, y ¿Qué es?-pregunto Riven curioso

Solo observen-dijo Roxy-Weathir

Despues de que Roxy terminó de hablar, Weathir comenzó a formar algo parecido al material de algodón en sus manos, era una nube, poco a poco la fue haciendo más grande, todos se empezaron a acercar para ver qué pasaba, Roxy comenzó a moldear la nube con una forma parecida a una cuna, despues Weathir tomo una pequeña parte de la nube y la volvio color arcoíris esa bolita la aplasto con sus manos y se hiso como un listón largo lo enredo en la nube con forma de cuna y en un instante toda la nube estaba rodeada con arcoíris y de pronto se vio una pequeña explosión de brillo, al desaparecer esa pequeña explosión nos encontramos con una cuna de madera color verde y azul

-Y es resistente-añadió Weathir sonriendo

Falta algo-dijo Roxy sacando algo de su bolsillo-Calcomanías

Eran calcomonías de notas musicales de diferentes colores, Roxy las pegó en la cuna y dijo al mismo tiempo que Weathir: ¡Listo!

Roxy, Weathir-dije entre emocionada y sorprendida-es hermosa, ¿cómo lo hicieron?

Magia-respondió Roxy

Y amor-añadió Weathir

¡Gracias!-grite emocionada mientras abrazzaba a las dos felizmente

Buen trabajo chicas y gracias-les agradeció Riven feliz

Por nada-respondieron las dos sonriendo

Nada más, ¿Dónde pondremos la cuna?-dijo Riven

En su habitación, con un poco de magia haremos un espacio extra y problema resuelto-respondió Tecna sonriendo

Tu siempre pensando inteligentemente-dije mirándola

Stormy POV

Ya estábamos en Gardenia, éramos invisibles, la casa de las winx estaba justo enfrente de nosotras

-Vamos-dijo Icy seria, entramos a la casa volando por arriba del techo, encontramos a todas las winx, los especialistas, 2 hombres(los padres de Musa y Riven) y a las 2 nuevas haditas

Muy bien, a poner en marcha el plan-dijo Darcy sonriendo maliciosamente-Stormy empieza

Sera un gusto-dije sonriendo comencé a recitar un hechizo oscuro de tormenta muy fuerte al terminar de decirlo escuche a Icy decir:

Perfecto

Flora POV

Todos platicábamos tranquilamente sentados en las sillas de afuera.

Se nubló-escuche decir a Roxy mirando el cielo, despues de unos minutos empezó a chispear (llover de a poquito)

Clima bipolar-dijo Tecna-tenemos que entrar

No es necesario-dijo Stella-Weathir puedes hacer un pequeño techo flotante de nubes sobre nosotros, por favor

Claro-dijo Weathir haciendo aparecer una nube, la moldeo con forma de techo y la colocó arriba de nosotros flotando, despues Stella hiso aparecer una esfera de luz no muy grande ni muy chica y la puso debajo de la nube-techo haciéndola aparecer una lámpara pero que calienta

Problema resuelto-dijo Stella sonriendo

Amor, eres tan inteligente-dijo Brandon abrazando a Stella, pero de pronto la nube se desintegro al igual que la bola de luz, nos asustamos un poco ya que fue de repente y para acabarla empezó a llover aún más fuerte y con relámpagos

Mejor entramos-dije preocupada, metimos todo para que no se mojara más de lo que ya estaba, todo parecía huracán

Tienes razón Tecna-dijo Sky-Clima Bipolar, de un lindo día soleado y hermoso paso a una tormenta eléctrica

Mire por la ventana todo se había inundado en un dos por tres (En un ratito)

Miren esto-escuche decir a Tecna, vi que tenía prendida la tele en el noticiero, anunciaba que las calles cerrarían a causa de esta tormenta y para nuestra mala suerte se fue la luz

Esto no podría ser mejor-dijo Layla encendiendo una vela que tenía por ahí guardada

¡Chicas!-escuche decir a Musa preocupada

¿Qué pasa?-pregunte acercándome a ella igual de preocupada

Ya viene-respondió tomándome del brazo, me quede procesando lo que dijo 3 segundos hasta que me llego la información

¡Oh Dios!-dije asustada

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Riven acercándose a mi

Un nacimiento está a punto de ocurrir

¡¿Qué!?-dijo Riven acercándose a Musa-enciendan el auto tenemos que ir al hospital

Pero las calles están cerradas, es muy peligroso-dijo Alexis (Padre de Riven) mirando por la ventana

Nos podemos tele transportar-dijo Tecna-Stella nos ayudas, con tu anillo

Claro-dijo Stella sacando su anillo de su dedo pero de repente algo entro por la ventana y la golpeo haciendo que cayera al suelo

¡Stella!-grito Brandon asustado

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Bloom asustada acercándose a Stella

Darcy POV

Logramos hacer que lloviera muy fuerte en su lindo babyshower y se puso aún mejor cuando supimos que Musa daría a luz hoy, ellos trataran de ir al hospital pero nosotros haremos lo posible porque eso no suceda, aparte su día quedara más arruinado de lo que estaba.

Narrador POV

Estaba a punto de ocurrir un nacimiento en la casa de las winx, Stella trato de ayudar a llegar al hospital peor fue herida gravemente

Tratare de controlar este clima-dijo Weathir alzando sus manos con dirección al cielo, se notaba que se esforzaba por desaparecer ese clima, pero de la nada llego una rayo morado golpeándola en el vientre, cayó al suelo y Bloom fue corriendo a ayudarla

Weathir despierta-decía la pelirroja zarandeándola asustada

Tranquila, estará bien-la tranquilizó Sky

¡Ahhh!- se escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de Musa

¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!-dijo Riven desesperado

Cada vez que intentamos hacer algo para llegar al hospital algo no los impide-dijo Ho-Boe igual de desesperado que Riven

Entonces no nos queda de otra-dijo Flora mirando a Riven

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Roxy preocupada

Si no podemos llevarla al hospital, tendrá que tener a su bebe aquí-dijo la castaña seria

¡¿Qué!?-gritaron todos sorprendidos

Algo impide que vayamos al hospital si ese algo no quiere tendrá que nacer aquí-dijo Flora con voz apresurada, volvimos a escuchar a Musa gritar y Riven desesperado dijo: ¿Sabes qué hacer?

Necesito materiales-dijo ella-toallas, antibacterial y ocupo que la suban al sillón (Musa estaba en el suelo)

Voy por las toallas-dijo Tecna mientras corría al baño

Yo antibacterial-dijo Layla sacando una botellita con liquido azul dentro que esta estaba dentro de su bolsillo

Préstamelo-le dijo Flora a Layla, Flora froto un poco de antibacterial en sus manos. Entre Riven y Ho-Boe cargaron a Musa para subirla al sillón (sofá)

Aquí están las toallas-se escuchó a Tecna bajar por las escaleras, Flora tomo las toallas y le dijo a Riven: Riven, tráeme una almohada

Ok-dijo Riven mientras subía las escaleras, cuando trajo la almohada Flora se la dio a Musa y le mencionó unas palabras: Si sientes mucho dolor quiero que te desahogues con esto muérdela, apriétala, pégale lo que quieras pero desahógate con esto

Musa tomo la almohada y se notaba que la apretaba muy fuerte

Muy bien-dijo Flora-Tecna, quiero que me tengas preparada una toalla en tus manos porque te la voy a pedir

De acuerdo-respondió Tecna con una toalla en sus manos

Musa…-dijo Flora respirando hondo-Hoy es el día se adelantó y ocupó de tu ayuda, con todas tus fuerzas intenta que ese bebe salga, tu puedes

Todo estará bien cariño, tu puedes-escuche a Riven decirle a Musa con mucho cariño y amor

Riven POV

Escuchaba a Musa gritar, yo no sé lo que se siente pero sé que ahora le está doliendo mucho

Un poco más-dijo Flora, y de pronto un llanto se escuchó, volteé a ver a Flora , tenía algo envuelto en la toalla, despues voltee a ver a Musa y pude observar que estaba más tranquila y respirando agitadamente, Flora me entrego al pequeño envuelto en la toalla y dijo tranquila: Felicidades

Gracias-dije con una sonrisa, destape un poco la toalla y vi a un lindo bebe de piel blanca, casi no se le notaba el pelo pero tenía unos pelitos azules por ahí, aún no le veía los ojos porque los tenía cerrados, se lo entregue a Musa y ella lo tomo en sus brazos

Es muy lindo-dijo ella sonriendo tranquila

¿Y cómo se llama?-pregunto Tecna sonriendo

Su nombre será Alexis-respondió Musa sonriendo

Igual que el mío-dijo Alexis sonriendo también (padre de Riven)

Bienvenido al mundo, Alexis-susurre sonriendo

Continuara

* * *

Bueno aquí esta este capítulo de Herederos espero que lo disfruten, perdón por la tardanza quería actualizar cada semana pero ya vi que no funciono pero no se preocupen una vez que empiezo un fanfic no lo dejo hasta que esté terminado así que sigan al pendiente

Con cariño, MVVA

(Dejen Reviews)


	8. Un nuevo miembro en la casa de las winx

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fanfic hecho por mí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo uno y tal vez no me salga muy bien este pero hare otros y si me saldrán bien. Y también quiero dejar algo claro: El winx club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Iginio Straffi

* * *

Herederos

Un nuevo miembro en la casa de las winx

Musa POV

Estaba en el sillón acostada con mi bebe en mis brazos, era tan hermoso su piel blanca, su pelitos azules y ya quiero ver sus lindos ojitos cuando los abra creo que ahorita está dormido

-Es tan hermoso-dijo Riven que se encontraba a mi lado

Lo sé-dije sin dejar de ver a Alexis-Por cierto, gracias Flora no sé qué hubiera pasado sin ti y sin los demás

No hay porque no agradezcas nada-dijo Flora sonriendo tranquila

Oigan pero hay otro problema-se escuchó la voz de Brandon-tenemos a dos heridas

Voltee a ver a Brandon y pude observar que tenía a Stella cargando en sus brazos y al igual que Bloom pero con Weathir

¿Qué paso?-pregunte preocupada

Trataron de llevarte al hospital pero algo lo impidió y las hirió gravemente-respondió Timmy, me fije en Brandon y parece que lloro un buen rato tenía los ojos rojos Bloom no tanto pero se ve que también soltó un poco de llanto

Lo siento-susurre

Brandon colocó a Stella en un sillón y Bloom colocó a Weathir en el otro sillón que quedaba

-¿Estarán bien?-escuche preguntar a Layla preocupada

Solo tendrán que descansar un poco, eso es todo-dijo Flora tranquila-y no creo que estén muy graves, sino un poco lastimadas

Que bien-dijo Brandon aliviado

¿Cuándo despertarán?-pregunto Bloom

Tal vez mañana-respondió Flora

Pareces doctora-dijo Roxy viendo a Flora-sabes mucho de medicina

Crecí entre plantas peligrosas, medicinales y buenas, si no quería aburrirme ni hacer cosas malas aún que sea algo provechoso-dijo Flora, sonreí y volvía mirar a Alexis, le acaricie su delicada cabecita

-¿Cuándo puedo levantarme?-pregunte volteando a ver a Flora

15 minutos más y listo-respondió ella sonriendo

Gracias-dije sonriendo

Darcy POV

Todas nos encontrábamos muy enojadas, no había funcionado el plan, bueno si pero eso no logro que tuvieran mucho problema cuando bebé naciera

-Al menos logramos herir a dos-dijo Stormy un poco más tranquila

Ya es algo-dije también un poco más tranquila. Icy no hablaba, ya tenía rato.

-Eso fue muy molesto-por fin salieron palabras de su boca-tanto brete para nada, solo porque son más hadas y al parecer tienen mejores poderes creen que pueden con todo

Bueno creo que sí y no podemos hacer nada por ser más débiles-dijo Stormy

Esta vez sí planeamos todo con precauciones de lo que pueda pasar y el plan al mismo tiempo nos ayuda a ser más fuertes podremos salir ganando-dije pensativa

Yo ahorita no quiero saber nada, las veo mañana-dijo Icy dando la vuelta y yéndose a otra parte

Yo tampoco quiero saber nada-dijo Stormy saliendo de la cueva-me voy a perder

Como quieran-dije enojada-váyanse

Riven POV

Musa ya podía levantarse, colocamos a Alexis en la cuna, se veía tan lindo era un encanto

-Es tan bello-dijo Musa sin dejar de ver a Alexis

-Lo sé-dije sonriendo

-Bueno, felicidades es un varoncito-escuche decir a Ho-Boe

Gracias-dije volteándolo a ver

Oigan, ya tengo sueño, quisiera ir a dormir-dijo Musa bostezando, de pronto se encendió la luz y vimos a Tecna cerca del apagador

Si funciono-dijo ella

¿Qué?-pregunte mirándola

Un hechizo de luz-respondió Tecna sonriendo

Ustedes arreglan todo con magia-dijo Alexis (padre de Riven) riendo

¿Qué les parece si todos dormimos aquí en la sala?-escuchamos preguntar Flora-Ya saben por si pasa otra cosa

Buena idea, si quieren levanten la mano-dijo Helio, despues de que Helio terminó esa frase todos levantaron su mano derecha

Que bien-dijo Flora-creo que tenemos unas bolsas de dormir arriba y por si faltan bajamos algunos colchones, mantas y almohadas

Nabu y yo iremos por los sacos de dormir-dijo Sky mientras subía con Nabu las escaleras

Esperaremos a que bajen para saber si faltarán o no-dijo Layla

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Flora POV

Fui la tercera en despertar, primero Alexis y Ho-Boe dijeron que ya se tenían que ir, les pregunte como se irían a casa y me respondieron que llamarían a alguien para que viniera por ellos ya que tenían cosas que hacer, salieron de la casa y se fueron me dijeron que me despidiera de parte de ellos a Musa y Riven. Despues de que ellos se fueron me senté en el suelo ya que los tres sillones estaban ocupados, me aburrí y me levante a preparar el desayuno, como yo soy siempre la que se levanta antes que todos preparo el desayuno y pues las demás se encargan de otras tareas de la casa, hoy se me ocurrió preparar sándwich (emparedado) de huevo con papas.

-Hola Flora, ¿Qué haces?-escuche la voz de Musa detrás de mi

Ah, hola Musa ¿qué haces tan temprano despierta?-pregunte mirándola

Nada, solo me desperté y ya-respondió ella sonriendo-Bueno, ¿y qué haces?

Aquí preparando el desayuno-respondí mientras sacaba los huevos del refrigerador-pero a Stella y Weathir les preparare una sopa, para que no coman tan pesado al despertar

Que bien y espero que despierten pronto, ellas solo querían ayudarme y salieron heridas-dijo Musa un poco culpable

No fue tu culpa lo que sea que haya sido, pagara despues, recuerda a los injustos se les cobra despues-dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola y para cambiar de tema dije:

-Por cierto, felicidades amiga es muy lindo Alexis y espero que sea un muy buen muchacho-le comente

Gracias Flora, y también gracias a ti, no sé quién hubiera recibido a Alexis si tu no hubieras estado aquí-dijo Musa agradecida

No hay porque para eso son las amigas para ayudar–dije con una sonrisa

¿Te ayudo a preparar el desayuno?-pregunto cambiando de tema

Si quieres-le respondí

-Hola-escuchamos una voz proveniente de la puerta, era Riven.

-Hola-le devolvimos el saludo

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto el acercándose

Estábamos a punto de preparar el desayuno-respondió Musa sonriendo, de pronto se escuchó un llanto proveniente de la sala, fuimos corriendo los tres directo a la sala, Musa y Riven se acercaron a la cuna donde estaba Alexis mientras yo reía en silencio al ver a los demás levantarse de golpe.

-Me asuste-dijo Layla con una mano en su pecho

Lo siento-dijo Musa con Alexis en sus manos un poco más tranquilo

Qué bueno que todos se levantaron temprano, ahora podrán ayudar a reacomodar la sala-dije viéndolos a todos

-¿Qué pasa?-escuchamos dos voces conocidas

¡Stella, Weathir!-gritamos todos felices pero lamentablemente Alexis volvió a llorar

Voy arriba-dijo Musa subiendo las escaleras

Yo voy-dijo Riven caminando detrás de ella

Lo siento-nos disculpamos todos

Estoy feliz de que hayas despertado, amor-dijo Brandon a Stella-Y tú también Weathir, que bueno que despertaron

Musa POV

Subí a mi habitación con Alexis en mis brazos seguida de Riven, fue bueno que Roxy y Weathir hayan despertado pero por que gritar

Ya cariño, no llores mamá y papá están aquí-le dije con suavidad, Alexis se calmó rápido, al parecer va a ser un bebe muy tranquilo

Guau, eso fue rápido-dijo Riven sorprendido

Muy rápido-dije sonriendo, Alexis comenzó a chupar se dedito

Tendrá hambre-dijo Riven

No lo sé-dije viéndolo-baja con los demás

¿Tu bajaras ahorita?-pregunto Riven

En un momento-dije sonriendo

Bueno si me ocupas, me hablas-dijo el, yo solo asentí y el salió de la habitación

Riven POV

Fui abajo para ver que tanto hacían los demás, al llegar abajo vi que Stella y Weathir ya estaban mejor y los otros reacomodando la sala

-¿Y Musa?-pregunto Tecna

Arriba, tal vez Alexis tenga hambre-respondí sonriendo

Que bien, pues nosotros si tenemos hambre-dijo Nabu

Coman ustedes, yo esperare a Musa-dije sonriendo

Bueno yo por mientras iré sirviendo-comento Flora mientras caminaba a la cocina, 10 minutos despues, Flora ya había preparado los platos, la sala ya estaba reacomodada, Stella y Weathir ya estaban como si no hubiera pasado el accidente y pues Musa si había alimentado a Alexis.

¿Cuándo nació el bebé?-pregunto Stella confundida

Cierto, tú y Weathir no vieron-dijo Brandon

Bueno, él es Alexis, hoy es su segundo día de nacido-presentó Musa

Es muy lindo-comento Weathir sonriendo

Lo sabemos-dije sonriendo

Le pusiste lo que Nabu y yo te regalamos-dijo Layla viendo a Alexis

Si, fue lo primero que encontré-dijo Musa, este consistía en una pijama de una pieza de color azul claro y ositos por todas partes (yo les digo a esas cosas pijamas)

Stormy POV

Me encontraba con mis hermanas en una isla casi desconocida, había animales muy peligrosos, el clima era infernal, demasiado calor en el día mucho frío por la noche, la comida no era muy abundante y difícil de conseguir en este lugar todo era una guerra la comida, el refugio, cada quien trabajaba por su lado.

-Que buena idea me has dado Stormy-escuche decir a Icy-¿Cómo encontraste esta isla?

Mi venganza por esas hadas es muy grande y hasta aquí llega-respondí sonriendo maliciosamente

Genial-dijo Darcy-¿Cuál es el plan?

Secuestrar a ese bebé y traerlo aquí-dijo Icy

Es hora de que al menos una de esas haditas le duela mucho-comento Darcy

Pobrecillo, tendrá una muerte dura y segura-dije riendo maliciosamente

Tecna POV

Musa, Riven y yo fuimos al registro civil de recién nacidos ya que Alexis no nació en un hospital si no en una casa, yo estaba en la sala de espera mientras Musa y Riven entraron con Alexis en una oficina con quien sabe quién los atendería, di un suspiro largo y tome una revista que estaba al lado de mí, era aburrida pues a mí no me gustaba leer de esas cosas saber sobre las grandes estrellas o tips para moda, bueno yo no soy ese tipo de chica

Riven POV

Alexis dormía tranquilamente, mientras que Musa y yo contestábamos unas cuantas preguntas para hacer el acta de nacimiento de Alexis, una señor de unos 45 años llamado Ernesto nos atendía, el hacía las preguntas y nosotros le dábamos la respuesta a esas preguntas ,por ejemplo, apellidos, cuando nació, nuestros nombres, nombres del pequeño, etc.

-Muy bien-dijo Ernesto-No saben, ¿Entre qué horas nació?

Creo que entr de la tarde-respondí tranquilo

Gracias, por el momento es todo-dijo Ernesto dejando de lado la pluma con la que escribía-Mañana podrán venir a recoger el acta en este mismo lugar

Gracias-agradecí sonriendo. Salimos de la sala y nos encontramos con Tecna que nos había acompañado

-¿Te aburriste?-Musa le pregunto sonriendo

Un poco y bueno, ¿cuándo les entregaran el acta de nacimiento?-pregunto Tecna

Mañana en este mismo lugar-respondió Musa

Genial-dijo Tecna

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Musa POV

Adiós chicas-me despedí de todas ya que era tiempo de irse a trabajar en la tienda, Riven y Weathir seguían en casa pues los chicos aún no llegaban por ellos para irse juntos. Weathir se encontraba leyendo un libro de quien sabe qué cosa mientras que Riven y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón con Alexis en mis brazos

-Qué lindo eres-le dije a Alexis acariciándole su cabecita

Y que linda es la madre del pequeño-dijo Riven con un tono amorosa

Awwww, que lindo-escuchamos a Weathir decir lo que hiso que volteáramos a verla

Lo siento, arruine el momento-dijo ella un poco avergonzada

No tranquila-dije con una sonrisa. Escuchamos que tocaban la puerta y Riven fue a abrir.

-Weathir, ya nos vamos-dijo Riven

Voy-dijo Weathir dejando su libro en la mesa de la sala

Adiós-se despidió Riven basándome en los labios

Adiós Musa-dijo Weathir saliendo de la casa

Adiós-dije sonriendo, cuando todos se fueron dije:

Bueno cariño solo quedamos tú y yo.

* * *

¿Les gusto?, a mí si, como sea espero que les haya gustado, el lindo bebé ya nació genial, y por cierto quisiera agradecer a mis comentaristas: Guest y winxmusa por seguir en pie (comentando) y a las que leen pero no saben comentar, no se ofendan yo tampoco sabía comentar hasta que aprendí que sin una cuenta se puede comentar, bueno esto es todo adiós y disfruten los días que restan de la semana.

(Plis reviews, entra más reviews es mejor)

Adiós.


	9. Secretos

Hola, bueno en primer lugar este capítulo será diferente a los demás, pues, recibí un review de alguien diciendo que como las chicas no notaron que Musa estaba embarazada, en este capítulo explicaremos que paso antes de que Alexis naciera y que las chicas supieran lo del embarazo, lo siento por no subir el otro pero bueno fue mi error no poner esto al principio así que disfrútenlo

* * *

Herederos

Secretos

Musa POV

Ya hacía 1 mes que llegamos de nuestras vacaciones y pues era un día normal como todos, yo y las chicas trabajábamos en la tienda de "Amor y Mascotas" y los chicos y Roxy en el Bar Frutti Music, todo era muy tranquilo a excepción de algo, un secreto entre Riven y yo. Pensé en guardar ese secreto, pues yo estaba esperando un hijo de Riven y mío, quería que fuera una sorpresa y por lo visto va muy bien todo, llevó 1 mes y los síntomas aún no se presentan. El otro día estaba viendo un programa yo sola en la sala su nombre era "¡No sabía que estaba embarazada!" (Si existe), este se trata de mujeres que cuenta su historia de cómo no se dieron cuenta de que estaban embarazadas, no les dieron esos síntomas o no paro la regla, hasta el indicador de embarazo les dio negativo, como sea, en mi caso sí dio positivo pero los síntomas aún no llegan, evito cualquier cosa que me pueda hacer daño así que espero a que las chicas no sospechen de esto.

Al terminar el día regresamos a casa a descansar de todo lo que hicimos hoy..

-Estoy tan cansada que dormiría tres días-dijo Stella estirando los brazos

Enserio-dijo Layla con tono de obviedad

Bueno esa es mi opinión-dijo Stella

Yo también estoy muy cansada-dijo Flora cerrando los ojos por un momento

Entonces lo mejor sería irnos a dormir-sugirió Bloom cansada

Yo te apoyo-dije sonriendo, cada una se fue a su dormitorio incluyéndome a mí. Entre en mi cuarto me bañe y me cambie de ropa, mi ropa para dormir), mire a mi alrededor y me recosté en la cama pensativa.

"¿Les debería decir o esperare?", se me cruzó esa pregunta por la mente

* * *

**1 mes despues …**

Tecna POV

Hoy no habíamos ido a trabajar pues estábamos de vacaciones, estaba nevando, además no podíamos salir de casa ya todo se había inundado de nieve. La navidad ya había pasado, eso significa que ya casi se acabarían las vacaciones de invierno y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Esto esta delicioso Flora-escuche decir a Stella probando el chocolate caliente que tenía en sus manos

Eres la mejor haciendo esto-dijo Layla sonriendo

Gracias-agradeció Flora

Musa, ¿segura que no quieres?-pregunte mirándola-hace mucho frio y pues esto es como un helado en un día de calor o una manta en una noche fría

Cuando gire mi cabeza para verla, ella solo miraba la mesa de centro pensativa. Layla paso una mano por enfrente de su cara para ver si seguía en tierra.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Flora un poco preocupada. Musa levanto la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces como si hubiera salido de un trance

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Bloom preocupada

No-respondió Musa un poco distraída-iré a mi habitación, despues de que Musa se fue todas quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que rompí ese silencio:

-Iré a verla-me dirigí a su habitación, al entrar pude ver a Musa sentada en su cama mirando un punto fijo en el suelo

Amiga, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunte cerrando la puerta, ella solo se voltio para mirarme y sin decir nada

Ya enserio nos tienes preocupadas a todas-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y me sentaba a su lado.

-Nada, solo pensaba-dijo ella formando una sonrisa en su rostro

Pues piensas mucho-dije riendo a lo que ella también se rio un poco, había algo que quería preguntar pero no sé si a Musa le incomodaría o no.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?-pregunte a Musa mirándola

Si, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Musa

No sé es verdad, pero creo que la razón por la que andas muy "pensativa", es porque andas inflamada del estómago, ¿cierto o no?

Bueno, creo que sí-dijo Musa algo incomoda

Perdón por preguntar, pero la duda me mataba-dije levantándome de la cama

No importa, gracias a ti y a las chicas por preocuparse por mí-dijo Musa sonriendo

Para eso existen las amigas-dije sonriendo-si me necesitas estaré abajo con las demás

De acuerdo-dijo Musa sonriendo, al salir dela habitación fui con dirección abajo para regresar con las demás, por eso estaba tan seria, tenía inflamado el estómago, bueno me alegro de que no sea nada grave, o eso espero.

-Tecna, ¿Qué le pasa a Musa?, ¿Lo pudiste descubrir?-pregunto Flora preocupada

No es nada grave, solo una pequeña inflamación de estómago-dije tranquila

¿Y por qué no dijo nada?-pregunto Layla un poco confundida

Al parecer le resultaba un poco incómodo-dije sentándome en el sillón.

Bueno, es una alegría que no sea nada muy malo-dijo Stella sonriendo

Yo igual-dije también sonriendo

Musa POV

Suspire aliviada al saber que Tecna si se tragó (creyó) lo de la inflamación, la verdad es que a mí no se me había ocurrido hasta que ella lo dijo, lo malo es que no sé cómo ocultare lo demás estos últimos 7 meses

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-me dije a mi misma-si es una sorpresa, es una sorpresa

* * *

**3 meses después…**

Layla POV

Flora y yo habíamos ido al mercado, nos tocaba hacer las compras y aproveche para hablar con ella sobre un tema en el que tenía duda desde hace mucho:

-Ahora que lo pienso 3 veces, Musa no tiene inflamación-dije mirando a Flora

¿Por qué dices eso?, ella nunca nos mentiría-dijo Flora tranquila

Pues, empiezo a dudar-dije torciendo los labios-no estará engordando o, ¡estará embarazada!

Tranquila amiga no grites, no creo que este embarazada, además de que no presenta ningún síntoma, ella nos hubiera dicho.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así es extraño-dije tomando una barra de pan del estante

Cuando terminamos las compras regresamos a casa, eran más o menos las 4:00 p.m., al entrar encontramos a las chicas sentadas en la sala con una enorme sonrisa:

-¿Qué pasa?, me asustan-dijo Flora fingiendo

Hemos recibido unas muy buenas noticias-dijo Musa con una gran sonrisa

¿Qué es?-pregunte curiosa

Digamos-dijo Bloom mirándome-es una sorpresa, y para llegar tenemos que ir en la nave de los chicos

Layla, entonces hay que llamarlos-dije sonriendo

Están en Alfea, nos tele transportaremos -dijo Stella levantándose

Bien, vamos-dije sonriendo. Al llegar afuera, tomamos nuestra forma de hadas Believix y con las alas zoomix fuimos a Alfea cuando llegamos vimos a los chicos al lado de la nave. Cada una de las chicas fue a abrazar a sus respectivos novios mientras yo solo las observaba esperando a que terminaran. Despues de 1 minuto dije cansada:

-Ya nos podemos ir.

A la nave-dijo Sky sonriendo, cuando todos subieron a la nave despegamos, Sky, Brandon, Timmy y Riven manejaban mientras que los demás solo observábamos las nubes pasar.

¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto Stella sonriendo

Ya casi-dijo Brandon sin dejar de mirar enfrente. Cuando llegamos a nuestro punto bajamos de la nave, al bajar de la nave me sorprendí, el paisaje era muy hermoso flores, un rio corriendo suavemente, pajaritos cantando, plantas muy bellas y de todo tipo con olores ricos y diferentes y otras cosas muy hermosas que se veían era como una pintura

-Es muy hermoso-dije aun sorprendida

Y esa no es la sorpresa-dijo Flora sonriendo

¿Entonces cuál es?-pregunte volteando a ver a Flora con una gran sonrisa

-Pues, soy yo-escuche una voz muy familiar, me di la vuelta y lo único que pude ver fue a Nabu parado cerca de un árbol con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo solo me quede paralizada no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados pero ninguno relacionado con la tristeza, angustia, dolor etc.

Na…Nabu-dije sonriendo. El comenzó a acercarse hacia mi tranquilamente, cuando desperté de mi sorpresa también comencé a caminar hacia el con una gran sonrisa en mis labios; cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente nos miramos frente a frente felices cada uno de tenernos otra vez.

-Te extrañe mi amor-dijo Nabu abrazándome por la cintura

Igual-dije mientras cerraba el pequeño espacio que había entre nosotros

Flora POV

Era tan hermoso ver a estos dos reunidos de nuevo, ambos se veían muy felices y nosotros también por ver a nuestra amiga y amigo con esa sonrisa que tanto esperábamos. Al cabo de un rato estos dos se separaron y se voltearon a vernos, ser acercaron a nosotros tomados de la mano.

-Gracias-dijo Layla sonriendo tranquila

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-fingió Stella no saber nada

Nabu me lo conto todo-dijo Layla con una sonrisa-como descubrieron que no había muerto

Musa y yo paseábamos cerca de un bosque cuando de repente escuchamos una pequeña voz que nos llamó la atención y nos acercamos a ver, no encontrábamos nada hasta que Musa dijo "mira qué es eso" yo solo voltee y vi una mano a lo que mi primera reacción fue asustarme, pero luego de haber despejado algunas hojas lo encontramos hay y lo ayudamos –explique sonriendo

Nos abrazó a cada uno de nosotros de tan feliz que estaba lo mismo hiso Nabu.

Mejor hay que volver a casa-dijo Timmy mirando el cielo-está oscureciendo

Musa POV

Todo termino muy bien hoy-dijo Bloom sonriendo

Lo sé-dijo Tecna mirando a Layla y Nabu dormir abrazados

Que tiernos se ven-dijo Stella tranquila. Yo estaba muy tranquila no decía nada en el camino solo tranquilidad hasta que de la nada me entraron náuseas y pues no me quedo de otra que usar un balde que andaba por ahí.

-Musa, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Flora preocupada

Si, solo me maree con el movimiento de la nave-dije tranquila, sabía que no era por la nave, estaba segura de que los síntomas del embarazo habían comenzado.

-¿Quieres que paremos un rato?-pregunto Riven preocupado

No gracias, estoy bien-dije sonriendo débilmente

Si tú dices-dijo Riven no tan convencido

Cuando llegamos a Alfea regresamos la nave y todos volvimos a Gardenia, nada más que con un miembro nuevo.

-Quisiera seguir más tiempo contigo mi amor-dijo Layla sin dejar de abrazar a Nabu

Tranquila, no es un adiós para siempre, te veré mañana-dijo Nabu con una sonrisa tranquila

Despues de que cada quien se despidió de sus novios entramos a casa

Que buena aventura la de hoy-dijo Bloom sonriendo

-No se ve esto todos los días-dijo Flora encendiendo la luz (estaban apagadas)

Estoy muy cansada-dije recostándome en el sillón, de pronto me entro un cansancio muy grande que ya no quería saber nada de la vida

Te ves muy cansada y eso que no eres Stella-dijo Layla mirándome

Oye, eso ofende-dijo Stella un poco ofendida

Mejor subo a mi habitación-dije mientras me paraba del sofá-las veo mañana

Tecna POV

Esa chica está actuando muy extraña-dije despues de que subió las escaleras

Lo sé y no creo que la inflamación este mejorando-dijo Flora preocupada

Creen que será eso o nos oculta otra cosa-dijo Bloom

Mañana hay que llevarla al doctor, él nos dirá la verdad-propuse

**Al día siguiente:**

Narrador POV

-Chicas estoy bien no necesito que me lleven al doctor-dijo Musa despreocupada

No creemos lo mismo-dijo Tecna seria-ya no me creo lo de la inflamación, pasa algo más

No chicas es enserio-dijo Musa para despues subir las escaleras

Plan B-dijo Layla mirando a cada una de sus amigas a lo que ellas asintieron

Cuando Musa iba a la mitad de las escaleras la rodeo una esfera color rosa y la regreso para abajo con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí, ahora!-dijo Musa enojada

Nos preocupas, a ti te pasa algo más y te niegas a decirnos-dijo Flora preocupada

Musa intento usar sus poderes para salir de ahí pero antes de hacer otro intento Layla dijo:

-No lo intentes, no podrás hacerlo.

Musa las miro enojada y se sentó en la burbuja sin decir nada.

-Ahora vamos al doctor-dijo Bloom

En el doctor…

Tecna POV

Musa se había quedado dormida en el camino así que fue fácil dejarla en la sala de revisión; todas estábamos afuera de la sala esperando algún resultado de lo que le pasa a nuestra amiga

-Ha estado muy extraña, es mejor prevenir que lamentar-dijo Flora caminando de una lado a otro

Tienes razón Flora, mejor prevenir que lamentar-dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Despues de una rato salió el medico muy tranquilo, eso significaba que no había nada malo.

-Chicas, su amiga no tiene nada tal vez solo este subida un poco de peso pero nada de qué preocuparse-dijo el médico tranquilo

Eso es bueno, podemos entrar a verla-dijo Stella sonriendo

Claro, pasen-dije el medico alejándose. Cuando entramos vimos a Musa sentada en la mesita de revisión (la mesa esa que tienen los doctores para que el paciente se siente)

-Bueno al parecer si estabas bien-dije un poco avergonzada

Musa no nos dirigió la palabra, al parecer se había enojado por traerla aquí

-Lo sentimos, pero nos preocupas y no dejaríamos que algo te pasara-dijo Flora algo culpable

Si, lo sentimos-dijimos todas al mismo tiempo

Ella nos voltio a ver sonriendo un poco y dijo:

-Disculpa aceptada.

Nos dimos un gran abrazo grupal y luego salimos del doctor.

Bien vamos a casa-dijo Bloom sonriendo

Musa POV

-¿Enserio te llevaron al doctor aunque tú no quieras?-pregunto Riven sorprendido-Guau, sí que se preocupan por ti

Lo sé, buenas amigas-dije sonriendo

Riven vino a visitarme ya que él también sabe lo de la sorpresa para las chicas.

-¿Descubrieron que estabas embarazada?-pregunto el de nuevo

Por suerte no-respondí

Genial, recuerda es una sorpresa-dijo él y despues me besó en los labios, despues de separarse se dirigió a la puerta para ya irse.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunte sonriendo

Te veo mañana-dijo el sonriendo

* * *

**1 mes después…**

Bloom POV

Todas estábamos trabajando en nuestra tienda, Amor y Mascotas, está mañana no era como las otras era más tranquila, casi no había gente para atender y bueno creo que así seguiría hasta llegar al final del día.

-Disculpe jovencita…-escuche decir a un cliente-¿Dónde puedo conseguir ropa nueva para mi mascota?

Sígueme-dije sonriendo. Lleve al cliente con Stella, pues, aparte de que ella sabe de ropa es la que maneja el estilo de las mascotas

Stella-la llame

¿Qué pasa Bloom?-me pregunto ella

Este muchachito quisiera compra ropa para su mascota-dije sonriendo

Muy bien-dijo Stella-Venga por aquí

Despues de dejar al cliente con Stella regrese a mi puesto pero una voz hiso que me detuviera:

-Bloom-dijo Tecna

¿Qué sucede Tecna?-pregunte mirándola

Recibiste una llamada de tus padres, me dijeron que te avisara que vayas a Domino, tienen que decirte algo-dijo Tecna con el teléfono en la mano

Gracias Tecna-le agradecí-serías tan amable de cuidarme la recepción mientras no estoy

Claro, tu ve tranquila y ya-sonrió Tecna

Vuelvo más tarde-dije mientras me iba a la parte de atrás de la tienda para transformarme y con mis alas zoomix poder tele transportarme a Domino. Cuando llegue entre con facilidad, pues, soy la princesa de ahí, me dirigí a la sala del trono para poder ir con mis padres, cuando entre los vi parados sonriendo así que no sería nada malo.

-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!-corrí a abrazarlos

Qué bueno es verte otra vez-dijo mi padre sonriendo; al separar el abrazo pregunte la razón por la que me habían llamado:

-¿Por qué llamaron a Tecna diciéndole que viniera aquí?, no es que no haya querido venir pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunte

Bueno hija, digamos que…-dijo mi madre

Conocemos a alguien a la que no podemos tener aquí, así que tú la podrías cuidar-completo mi padre

¿Es muy grande?-pregunte temiendo por respuesta un sí

Espera a verla-dijo mi madre-¡Weathir!

Despues de que mi madre grito ese nombre una joven de más o menos 17 años apareció detrás de unas cortinas, era castaña y de ojos cafés, vestía una blusa roja y una falda blanca con diseños de flores rojas, el cabello lo traía recogido en una trenza y calzaba unas sandalias rosas pastel.

-¿Weathir?-pregunte

Ven acá-dijo mi padre sonriendo. La castaña se acercó tímidamente hasta quedar al lado de mi padre.

¿Crees que puedas cuidarla?-pregunto mi madre-ella está de acuerdo con quedarse contigo la pregunta es si tú estás de acuerdo

Por mí no hay problema, puede dormir en mi habitación conmigo-dije sonriendo

Perfecto-dijo mi padre-gracias Bloom, ella necesita amigas con las que pueda contar y tú y las demás son perfectas para ella

Bueno adiós, los veo despues-me despedí-ven Weathir te llevare a donde vivo

Musa POV

Bloom se había ido a Domino por una llamada de sus padres, cuando Tecna nos avisó nos preocupamos un poco ya que no sabíamos lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-¿Cuándo llegara Bloom?-pregunto Stella apoyada en la pared

Ya no esperes-escuchamos la voz de Bloom venir de la puerta

¡Bloom!-gritamos todas

-¿Para qué te llamarón?, ¿sucedió algo malo?-pregunto Flora preocupada

Chicas no es nada de eso pero, ¿podemos mantener a alguien más en esta casa?-pregunto Bloom

Depende, ¿Quién o qué es?-pregunte esperando una buena respuesta

Una chica muy linda que tiene 17 años-dijo Bloom haciéndose a un lado para poder dejar ver a la chica-Porque no te presentas pequeña

-Mi nombre es Weathir-dijo la chica castaña-soy el hada del clima pero vivo en Domino, tengo 17 años y me gusta hacer amigas

Mucho gusto Weathir-dije sonriendo-mi nombre es Musa, el hada de la música

El mío Flora, hada de la naturaleza-dijo Flora sonriendo

Stella, el hada del sol y la luna-dijo Stella-y también una de las más bonitas

El mío es Tecna, hada de la tecnología-sonrió Tecna

Y lo mejor para el final-dijo Layla sonriendo-Soy Layla, hada de los líquidos

Bien estás son las amigas de las que te hable, ahorita vamos a estar en esta tienda que es donde trabajamos y más al rato a la hora de cerrar iremos a nuestra casa-dijo Bloom sonriendo

Cada una regreso a sus puestos para continuar con lo que resta del día, Weathir se fue con Bloom para que le ayudara en la recepción y pues nosotras a donde pertenecemos. Antes de que Weathir y Bloom llegaran enseñaba a las mascotas a tratar de hacer sonidos para formar el ritmo de una canción y al parecer no iban mejorías, así que me empecé a desesperar un poco.

-Por favor, porque no lo pueden hacer-dije mirando a las mascotas-va de nuevo

Volví a tocar la canción pero tampoco hubo mejorías y pues ahora si me desespere completamente

-Que tontos animales, no pueden hacer nada-dije rendida. Despues de lo que dije todas las mascotas pusieron cara de a punto de llorar a lo que yo me sentí un poco culpable.

-Lo siento-dije sentándome en el suelo-pero tengo algo que me revuelve los sentimientos, lo siento

Un gatito de los que estaban ahí se me acerco y se puso frente a mí.

-Miau-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa

Qué bueno que entienden-dije sonriendo

* * *

Aquí está el otro capítulo, bueno dos cosas:

1.-Lo siento por retrasarme mucho, pero las cosas están un poco difíciles por aquí donde estoy.

2.-Lamento no haber subido la a continuación del otro capítulo, pero no dejo a mis lectores con la duda

Adiós continúen leyendo y dejando reviews, me hacen muy feliz


	10. Desaparecidos

Hola, bueno espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado y el de ahorita también les vaya a gustar y sin más demora los invito a leer esté capítulo de "Herederos"

* * *

Herederos

"Desaparecidos"

Riven POV

Por fin Alexis ya estaba con nosotros, me sentía tan feliz de tener un hijo con la persona que amo. Tal vez en algún tiempo peleamos muchos ella y yo, hasta nos llegamos a separar una vez, pero ahora nuestra relación está saliendo adelante; hoy tenía planeado invitarla a cenar en la playa, donde le pediría matrimonio

-Riven, despierta-escuche la voz de Roxy riendo-parecías zombi, ten estos jugos y llévalos a esa mesa

-¡Oh!, claro-dije reaccionando. En la mesa que Roxy me ordenó que fuera estaba una ancianita sentada con un muchacho jóven.

-Aquí tienen-dije sonriendo

-Muchas gracias-dijo la ancianita sonriendo

-Tu premio-dijo el jóven entregándome unas monedas

-Gracias-le sonreí

Stormy POV

-Por fin sola-dijo Icy sonriendo maliciosamente-nuestra oportunidad

¿Ya tenemos el hechizo para abrir el portal?-pregunto Darcy

Sí-respondió Stormy-pero primero, por el bebé

* * *

Narrador POV

Musa se encontraba sentada en el sillón con el pequeña Alexis en sus brazos, todos habían ido a trabajar menos ella, que se encargaría de cuidar a su hijo

-Amo tenerte aquí-dijo Musa tranquila pero con un tono de felicidad. Alexis solo levanto sus manitas mostrando también felicidad; toda la habitación en la que estaban se quedó en silencio, pero ese silencio fue rotó por el sonido de una taza quebrándose en la cocina.

Musa se quedó callada por unos momentos, dejo a Alexis en el sillón por temor de que hubiera algo malo en la cocina, se acercó cuidadosamente a la cocina con un jarrón en la mano, antes de entrar en la cocina se asomó disimuladamente para ver que era, una taza rota tirada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo se calló esto?-pregunto Musa al aire-estaba guardada en una caja

Iba rejuntar los vidrios cuando de pronto algo la hiso dejar todo lo que hacía.

-¡Alexis!-gritó ella asustada al escuchar llorar a su hijo en la sala; corrió hacía la sala y cuando llegó se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Musa-dijo Stormy sonriendo con Alexis llorando en sus brazos

-¡Suéltalo!-grito Musa enojada

-Dile adiós a tú bebé-sonrió maliciosamente Icy

¡Eso nunca!-gritó Musa entre asustada y furiosa-¡Winx Believix!

Al terminar su transformación miro a las Trix con cara de muerte y comenzó a crear una esfera color roja en su mano

-No crees que sin lanzas eso lastimaras a tú hijo-dijo Darcy victoriosa

Musa deshizo la esfera y se abalanzó sobre Stormy enojada tratando de no lastimar a Alexis

-¡Quítenmela!-gritaba Stormy desesperada

Tal vez la madre debería ir con su hijo a vacacionar, ¿no crees?-dijo Icy sonriendo

-Buena idea-dijo Darcy dando un chasquido de dedos y desapareciendo

-¡Musa!-entraron gritando sus amigas a la casa

Las chicas no vieron nada solo un jarrón roto en el suelo y los cojines tirados

-Iremos arriba-dijeron Bloom y Flora al mismo tiempo

-Yo al patio de atrás-dijo Stella

-Nosotras a la cocina-dijo Tecna preocupada

Después de buscar desesperadamente a su amiga o tal vez encontrar a Alexis.

-Llamen a Riven y los demás-dijo Flora preocupada y asustada

Riven POV

El día ya casi terminaba 2 horas más y libre, me sentía tan emocionado y al mismo tiempo nervioso; llevaríamos a Alexis con nosotros lo bueno es qué él es muy calmado.

-¡Riven!, ¡Riven!-escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, al darme la vuelta vi a Sky y los demás con cara de preocupación y susto

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte preocupado por sus expresiones

Musa y Alexis desaparecieron-respondió Timmy preocupado

¡¿Qué!?-grite asustado-voy para haya enseguida

Klaus nos dejó que fuéramos a averiguar ese asunto, así que vamos contigo-dijo Helio

Chicas, ¿no pueden llevarnos con sus alas de tele transportación?-pregunte preocupado

-Mi transformación no está completa, pero la de Weathir sí-respondió Roxy

Weathir-dijo Riven volteando a verla

¡Winx Believix!-gritó Weathir-Alas zoomix

* * *

Musa POV

Las Trix nos habían tele transportado a mí y a Alexis a una cueva muy húmeda y oscura.

Mí transformación desapareció al transportarnos aquí, algo en esa cueva debilitaba mi poder, tal vez magia oscura.

-Alexis-decía débilmente, no podía levantarme había demasiada energía negativa.

Cárgala-escuche decir a Icy

¿Por qué yo y no Darcy?-pregunto Stormy molesta

¡Solo hazlo!-dijo Icy molesta

-Ay ok, tranquila-dijo Stormy tomándome en sus brazos; trate de evitarlo pero no tenía la energía suficiente, escuchaba a Alexis llorar pero no podía hacer nada estaba desesperada.

-Adiós -dijo Icy sonriendo victoriosa como si hubiera ganado una batalla. Cuando Icy terminó esa palabra sentí como si Stormy me hubiera soltado y así era, no sabía que había pasado pero después de unos momentos recupere las fuerzas y pude levantarme para tomar a Alexis en mis brazos.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy yo-le dije sonriendo, el sé calmó pronto y después de qué se quedara dormido vi a mi alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte en un susurró para no despertar a Alexis; era algo parecida a una selva frondosa, se escuchaban los animales hacer sus ruidos unos conocidos y otros no muchos, las piernas me picaban, pues, el pasto era demasiado alto. Caminaba y pisaba cuidadosamente porque en cualquier lugar puede haber un hoyo.

Deje a Alexis en la rama de una árbol bajita para transformarme y volar, al terminar mi transformación tomé a Alexis y fui a la parte de arriba para ver qué tan grande era la selva

-Guau-dije sorprendida al llegar por arriba de los árboles, era inmensa aunque podía ver el mar

"Volare por encima del mar, así tal vez llegue a tierra"-pensé

El viento era un poco fuerte, así que el vuelo se me dificultaba un poco, pero al fin salí de esa selva y ahora volaba por encima del mar. A lo lejos vi otra isla parecida a la anterior fui a parar ahí para verla, era muy parecida a la anterior, así que tomé un listón que traía amarrado en el cabello y amarré en una rama, emprendí el vuelo otra vez y me encontré con la misma isla otra vez pues, el listón se encontraba en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado.

-No puede ser-dije rendida y suspirando pesadamente-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Flora POV

-Riven tranquilo, la encontráremos-dije con una sonrisa débil. Todos y todas (las winx, los especialistas, algunos maestros de Alfea, el papá de Musa y él de Riven, etc.) nos encontrábamos en Alfea investigando el asunto de la desaparición.

-¡¿Cómo pudo desaparecer?!-dijo Ho-Boe molesto

Todos estábamos trabajando no escuchamos hasta que ya no estaban-explicaba Bloom-ella estaba sola con Alexis en casa fue muy rápido

-Desapareció de la nada y sin dejar nada de rastro, no sabemos que o quien se los llevó-dijo Layla tristemente

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que la encontremos a ella y a su hijo?!-pregunto Ho-Boe molesto

-Chicas, ¿ya olvidaron sus alas?-pregunto Faragonda mirándonos

-¡Tracix!-gritamos todas al mismo tiempo.

-Volvamos a casa y encontráremos al culpable-dije sonriendo-gracias Señorita Faragonda

-Muy bien, regresemos-por fin habló Riven

Riven POV

Llegamos a el último lugar donde vimos a Musa y Alexis, tenía la esperanza de qué pronto daríamos con el culpable, nunca me había sentido tan preocupado en la vida haría lo que fuera por recuperarlos pronto.

-Muy bien winx, ¿listas?-pregunto Bloom tomada de las manos de sus amigas

-Listas-respondieron todas al mismo tiempo; ellas cerraron los ojos y se quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos y cuando los abrieron se miraron sorprendidas unas a otras.

¿Qué paso?-pregunte preocupado

Las Trix-dijo Tecna aun sorprendida

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos todos sorprendidos

¡Esas brujas se llevaron a Musa y Alexis!-dije furiosos.

Musa al tratar de quitarle a Stormy el bebé se abalanzó contra ella para no lanzar un ataque y lastimar a Alexis pero cuando se distrajo Icy y Darcy aprovecharon para llevarse a los dos-explicó Tecna

¿A dónde los llevo?-pregunto Helio-¿Saben algo?

No, solo desaparecieron con un chasquido dedos-respondió Flora

-Tenemos que encontrarlos cueste lo que cueste-dije mirando a cada uno de los que estaban en la sala

-Pero tenemos que pensar, ¿cómo?-dijo Layla pensativa

Todos nos pusimos a pensar en cómo encontrar a donde se habían llevado a Musa, yo iba hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para recuperar a mi futura esposa y mi pequeño hijo.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Stella feliz-podríamos usar el rastreador de Timmy, esa cosa encuentra más cosas hasta por debajo de las rocas

-Buena idea Stella-dije aliviado-Timmy dime que tienes el rastreador

-Sí lo tengo, pero no sé si aún funciona-dijo Timmy

-Pues hay que intentar-dijo Tecna sonriendo-¿Dónde lo tienes?

En Fontana roja, Saladino lo tiene guardado-respondió Timmy

Entonces que esperamos, volvamos a Fontana Roja-dije sonriendo

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo que todos esperaban, y veo que dejo muchas dudas.

¿Qué pasará con Musa y Alexis?, ¿Encontraran el rastreador?, ¿Qué otra cosa podrán hacer las Trix?, sigan leyendo y sabrán todo lo que pasa.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo que hacer un proyecto de biología, una obra de teatro, hay exámenes, tareas, etc., bueno ustedes saben.

Es un poco corto lo sé, pero era todo lo que tenía planeado.

Gracias por sus reviews y los lectores.

Adiós, disfruten se semana.


	11. El libro de las islas

Hola, bueno espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado y el de ahorita también les vaya a gustar y sin más demora los invito a leer esté nuevo capítulo de "Herederos"

* * *

Herederos

"El libro de las islas"

Tecna POV

-¿Seguro que esa cosa encontrará a Musa y Alexis?-pregunto Riven preocupado

-Hay un 80% de probabilidad que sí, tú tranquilo Riven los encontráremos-dijo Timmy tranquilo

Pero y si no… ¿Qué haremos?, ¿Qué pasará?-preguntaba Riven preocupado

Riven tranquilo, todo estará bien-lo tranquilizó Flora-las winx y los especialistas siempre logran su objetivo

Eso espero-dijo Riven más tranquilo

Todos esperábamos a Saladino en una sala de Fontana Roja para que nos diera el rastreador y buscar a Musa y Alexis, algunos nos encontrábamos tranquilos otros no tanto, pero sin armar desorden.

-¿Qué pasa si no encontramos a mi hija?-pregunto Ho-Boe preocupado

-Primero veremos si el rastreador funciona-dijo Bloom seria.

Saladino entro a la habitación en donde estábamos todos para mostrarnos el rastreador.

-Aquí está, nada más tenemos que verificar si funciona-dijo él.

Saladino le entrego el rastreador a Timmy ya que él sabe cómo funciona.

-Por el momento no me puedo quedar aquí, tengo unos asuntos que atender así que si me necesitan andaré por ahí-dijo Saladino saliendo de la sala.

-¿Funciona Timmy?-pregunto Riven preocupado.

-Estoy viendo eso-respondió Timmy moviéndole algo al aparato.

Después de unos minutos de estarle moviendo al rastreador dijo sonriendo:

Funciono.

A todos se nos formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nada más necesito ADN de Musa y Alexis-dijo Timmy sonriendo

¿A qué te refieres con ADN?-pregunto Stella

-Cabellos, saliva, ropa, etc.-respondió Timmy

-La saliva del chupón de Alexis y los cabellos del cepillo de Musa-dijo Riven feliz

-Buena idea, regresemos de nuevo a la Tierra-dije sonriendo

Riven POV

Al llegar a la casa sube rápidamente las escaleras para ir por la prueba de ADN, entré a la habitación tomé lo que necesitaba y baje.

-Tengo las cosas-dije mientras se las entregaba a Timmy

-Muy bien-dijo él

Timmy tomo las cosas y luego las metió en una cajita que traía el rastreador, supongo que para que las escanee.

-¿Funcionó?-pregunto Tecna curiosa

-Hay un problema-dijo Timmy borrando su sonrisa

-¿Cuál?-dije preocupado

-No los rastrea-dijo Timmy

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Alexis (padre de Riven)

-El lugar donde los enviaron las Trix es misterioso y escondido-respondió Timmy

-¿¡Que!? No puede ser-dije entre molesto y preocupado-¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Por el momento…-dijo Timmy-nada, tenemos que buscar algo que funcione para encontrarlos ya sea en libros o internet, lo que sea.

-¿Cómo qué podemos encontrar en los libros que nos ayudé?-pregunto Flora

-Busquemos en los libros de islas misteriosas-propuso Layla-cuando me aburría aquí en Alfea iba a la biblioteca a leer libros, un día encontré eso pero nunca lo leí.

-Layla tiene razón, puede ser que esté en una isla secreta y por eso al rastreador no la encuentra-dijo Bloom.

-¿Y si no funciona?-pregunte preocupado

-Vale la pena intentar-dijo Tecna sonriendo.

-¿Eso significa que tenemos que volver a Alfea?-pregunto Stella.

-Bueno…pues sí-dijo Flora

-Sí que hacemos viajes-dijo Weathir

* * *

_Ya en Alfea…_

Narrador POV

Las 7 chicas, los 6 especialistas, Nabu, el padre de Musa y él de Riven regresaron de nuevo para Alfea a buscar el libro de las islas misteriosas.

-Iré con Faragonda para avisarle que estamos aquí-dijo Bloom-ustedes vayan yéndose a la biblioteca.

-Ok, te vemos haya-dijo Tecna corriendo con los demás a la biblioteca.

Mientras Bloom iba con Faragonda los demás iban en busca del libro que les serviría de mucho.

"Espero encontrarlos pronto"-pensaba Riven preocupado-"Qué estarán pasando en este momento"

Musa POV

Ya estaba demasiado cansada para seguir, había muchos peligros en la isla con suerte Alexis no tenía ningún rasguño, a mí no me importaba lo que me pasará si mi hijo está bien, yo también.

-Tengo que encontrar un lugar despejado-dije al aire-donde hay plantas, hay animales.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, cada vez que volaba para buscar un lugar seguro solo encontraba árboles y nada más que eso.

-Tranquilo pequeño, te prometo que saldremos de aquí-le dije a Alexis mientras le besaba su frente. Después de unos minutos de caminar pude divisar entre la frondosa vegetación una cascada que llegaba a una pequeña laguna cristalina.

-Al fin-dije sonriendo un poco.

Comencé a despejar las hojas que había en el suelo para poder hacer un pequeño nido donde pudiera descansar Alexis, tome unas ramas de palmeras que encontré tiradas por ahí, las coloque en el lugar que despeje y al final arranque un pedazo de la blusa que traía puesta para usarla como cobertor.

-Muy bien, tú cunita hecha a mano-dije sonriendo; lo recosté y de un momento a otro cayo dormido, era tan tierno verlo así.

-Duerme mí ángel-dije mientras le acariciaba su cabecita.

Flora POV

Ya que estábamos en la biblioteca, lo primero que pensamos es en preguntarle a Concorda donde podríamos encontrar ese libro pero de respuesta obtuvimos una negación de parte de ella.

-¿Por qué no podemos consultar el libro de las islas misteriosas?-pregunto Riven un poco molesto

-Ya les dije que es un libro especial que solo ciertas personas pueden usar-dijo Concorda igual de molesta

-Pero es que es muy urgente, es para ayudar a una amiga-dije seria a Concorda

-Ya les dije que no-dijo la pequeña pixie cruzándose de brazos.

-Concorda, nos podrías dejar a mí y a los demás a solas-escuchamos la voz de Faragonda detrás de nosotros.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Faragonda, ella estaba con Bloom aunque no se notaba expresión alguna en sus rostros.

-Está bien-dijo Concorda saliendo de la biblioteca.

Después de que Concorda se fue Faragonda comenzó a hablar:

-Chicos y chicas…-nos miró a cada uno de nosotros-su amiga Bloom me conto del problema que enfrentan.

-Sí, así es-dijo Tecna-vinimos a buscar el libro de las islas misteriosas pero Concorda dijo que no lo podíamos usar.

-Lo sé-dijo Faragonda-la razón por la que les dijo eso es porque yo se lo pedí que no le prestara ese libro a nadie.

-¿Y por qué años atrás lo encontré fácilmente aquí en la biblioteca?-pregunto Layla

-Un pequeño descuido de alguien-respondió

-Pero, ¿Por qué no lo podemos leer?-pregunto Ho-Boe

-No es qué no lo puedan leer, sino que pueden correr un gran riesgo de quedar atrapados en las islas que menciona el libro-dijo Faragonda

-A mí no me interesan los riesgos, yo tengo que ir por ellos-dijo Riven

-¿A qué se refiere con "quedar atrapados en las islas"?-pregunto Bloom

-Para salir de las llamadas "islas misteriosas", se necesitan de grandes poderes como los que ustedes tienen-decía Faragonda

-Problema resuelto, ¿entonces cuál es el problema?-la interrumpió Stella

-Pero para que sus poderes hagan efecto en abrir el portal de regreso a casa tienen que probar su valentía y mostrar su gran corazón-terminó de hablar Faragonda.

-¿Y eso cómo?-pregunte curiosa.

-Lo siento, pero eso lo tienen que averiguar ustedes-dijo ella.

-Tenemos que hacer el intento de todos modos-dijo Riven decidido-yo no pienso dejar a Musa y Alexis haya atrapados.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Tecna al igual que Riven

-Pues yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras mi hija y mi nieto corren peligro en una de esas islas-dijo Ho-Boe.

-Yo voy, ¿alguien más viene?-dijo Stella

Después de los dicho por Stella, todo los demás levantaron la mano sonriendo y decididos a ayudar.

-Que buenos amigos son-dijo Faragonda sonriendo.

Riven POV

Yo sé que hay esperanza de encontrar a mi prometida y a mi hijo, daré todo lo que sea por volverlos a ver, lucharé hasta el fin del mundo con tal de sacarlos de donde quiera que estén.

-Muy bien aquí tienen el libro, suerte con su búsqueda si me necesitan estaré atendiendo unos asuntos en mi oficina-le entrego el libro a Tecna y luego salió.

-Gracias-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-pregunto Stella.

-Abriendo el libro y leyendo-dijo Tecna abriendo el libro.

Me acerque más para ver que contenía el libro, solo tenía fotos de las islas, el nombre y el hechizo para tele transportarnos, solo eso.

-Guau, sí que son muchas islas misteriosas-dijo Roxy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuál de todas es?-pregunto Layla

-No podemos estar visitando cada una para ver si los encontramos, es muy difícil hacer eso con cada una-dijo Brandon

-De una u otra forma tenemos que intentarlo, yo no me rindo fácilmente-dije serio

-Elijamos una isla, cualquiera si tenemos suerte le atinaremos-sugirió Bloom

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo se escuchó un estruendo en el patio de Alfea.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Flora alarmada.

-Vayamos a ver-dijo Sky

Todos salimos corriendo para ver que causo ese ruido y al llegar afuera no fue nada agradable lo que encontramos.

-¡Las Trix!-dijeron las winx sorprendidas.

-Con que esas son las famosas Trix-dijo Weathir mirándolas.

-¿Ahora que quieren?-pregunto enojado.

-Tranquilos, solo denos el libro y nadie saldrá herido-dijo Icy sonriendo.

-¿Creen que se refiera al de las islas misteriosas?-susurró Timmy.

-No se hagan tontos, el de las islas-dijo Stormy molesta.

-No hay cosa que no sepan-susurró Stella molesta.

-Síganme la corriente-susurró Tecna-¿De qué libro estás hablando Icy?, nosotros no tenemos ningún libro-elevó la voz

-Estás loca, no existe ese libro que mencionas-dijo Stella fingiendo.

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, denme el libro es su última oportunidad-dijo Icy enojada.

-Ya te dijimos que no tenemos ningún libro-se defendió Stella

-Como quieran-dijo Icy, entonces las tres se tomaron de la mano y dijeron un hechizo al mismo tiempo, al terminar de decirlo cayeron del cielo 5 gotitas negras y en el instante que tocaron el suelo fueron tomando forma de bestias oscuras de unos 2 metros de altura.

-Oh no-dijo Roxy-¿Ahora qué?

-Roxy, Weathir, llévense el libro-dijo Bloom-Winx, evitan que las Trix entren a Alfea, ¡Winx Believix!

-Nosotros acabaremos con las bestias-dijo Sky-Vamos chicos, solo son cinco.

-Nunca se llevaran ese libro-me dije decidido.

Narrador POV

Mientras las winx y los especialistas luchaban contra las bestias y las Trix Roxy y Weathir corrían a toda velocidad con Faragonda para avisarle lo ocurrido afuera, porque al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-Más rápido Roxy-apuró Weathir a su amiga.

-No es mi culpa que seas un leopardo y yo una liebre-dijo Roxy un poco molesta.

Llegaron a la oficina de Faragonda pero no había nadie y volvieron a los pasillos para buscarla.

-Tal vez esté en la biblioteca-dijo Roxy

-Vamos a ver-dijo la castaña.

_Afuera…_

-Tormenta solar -lanzó Stella un ataque a Stormy.

-Jajá, fallaste rubia-dijo Stormy esquivando el ataque.

-Flecha de Fuego-lanzó Bloom otro ataque y esté si le dio a Stormy.

-Bien amiga-le sonrió Stella.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Darcy?-pregunto Bloom

-Yo no, pero si no la vemos entonces…

-Fue a buscar el libro-terminó Bloom.

-Pero como supieron lo del libro-dijo Stella molesta.

-Ese no es el punto ahora Stella, tenemos que detenerla-dijo Bloom seria.

_Con los especialistas…_

-Con estas cosas no se puede lidiar-dijo Helio tratando de matar a una bestia.

-Intentemos más-dijo Riven mientras cortaba una a la mitad.

-Buena idea Riven, partámoslos a la mitad-dijo Sky haciendo lo mismo que Riven.

-Oh, oh, chicos creo que no fue muy buena idea-dijo Timmy.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Brandon confundido.

-Fíjense de nuevo-dijo él apuntando a los restos, estos comenzaron a tomar forma de otras bestias y fueron aumentando de tamaño un poco más grandes que las anteriores.

-Eso ya es un gran problema-dijo Nabu preocupado.

_Dentro de Alfea…_

Cuando Roxy y Weathir llegaron a la biblioteca hay estaban Faragonda y Concorda.

-Chicas, ¿qué pasa se ven agitadas?-pregunto Faragonda acercándose a las dos.

-Las Trix atacan Alfea-dijeron las dos igual de agitadas.

-¿y qué hacen aquí?-dijo Faragonda saliendo de la biblioteca.

-Saben lo del libro-dijo Roxy-y lo quieren para evitar buscar a Musa y Alexis, bueno eso creo.

-Yo también lo creo-dijo Faragonda seria-quédense aquí con Concorda

-No se preocupe-dijo Weathir-no dejaremos que toquen esté libro.

-Muy bien chicas, así me gusta oírlas-dijo Faragonda sonriendo un poco.

Riven POV

Ya habían salido algunos profesores de Alfea para ayudarnos con las bestias, Darcy había desaparecido y temía que les hubiera arrebatado el libro a Roxy y Weathir.

-¿De dónde sacan tanto poder estas locas?-pregunte viendo que se requería mucha energía para eliminar a esas cosas.

-Ellas pueden tener un mar de secretos-respondió Palladium

-Vamos solo quedan 7 y se acabó-dijo Helio.

-Chicos-escuche la voz de Tecna detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa Tecna?-pregunto Timmy.

-Stormy y Icy también desaparecieron, necesitamos que vengan con nosotras los profesores se encargaran de las bestias-explicó Tecna.

-Cierto, sin poderes aquí no servimos de mucho-dije mirando a las bestias.

-Nada más yo me quedo para ayudar a los profesores-dijo Nabu

-Mucho cuidado mi amor-dijo Layla

-Te prometo que lo tendré-dijo Nabu sonriendo.

-Separémonos en grupos, para encontrarlas más rápido-dijo Tecna-las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro.

-Bien-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Las chicas fueron a los archivos mágicos y nosotros tomamos camino para la biblioteca, son los dos lugares que imaginamos que pueden estar las Trix

Roxy POV

Weathir y yo habíamos tomado nuestra forma de transformación en caso de un ataque mientras que Concorda escondió el libro para que las Trix no se lo puedan llevar fácilmente o bueno espero que no se lo lleven.

-¿Las Trix son muy poderosas o también tienen nuevos poderes?-pregunto Weathir curiosa.

-La verdad no sé muy bien, pero te falte aprender mucho de las brujas niña-dijo Concorda.

-Me llamo niña-susurró Weathir y yo solo reaccione con una pequeña risa.

De pronto se escuchó que un libro cayó al suelo y eso nos alarmo.

-Ponte alerta Weathir-le dije caminando cuidadosamente a ella.

-Miren que tenemos aquí-escuchamos una voz femenina detrás de nosotras-dos novatas y una pixie.

-Oh no-dijo Concorda.

-Hagan esto fácil y solo entréguenos el libro-dijo la castaño sonriendo.

-¡Nunca!-dijo Weathir decidida.

-Ustedes lo piden-dijo la de pelo morado-¡Tormenta Oscura!

-¡Escudo Armadillo!-gritó Roxy protegiendo a las demás.

-¡Arcoíris Boreal!-Weathir creo un arcoíris brillante con objetivo de que golpeara a alguna de las Trix. Lo malo fue que absorbieron el ataque.

-Ratas-dijo Weathir.

Entonces la de pelo blanco, creo que se llama Icy, creo una esfera color azul y la lanzó contra nosotras con suerte solo nos rozó un poco.

-Qué mala puntería tienes-dijo Weathir riendo.

-Calla-dijo Icy-a ver si esto te gusta

-¡Noooooo!-grite corriendo hacia mí amiga. Estaba totalmente congelada, esta vez se pasó.

-¡Sonido de la selva!-grite furiosa (el ataque consiste en escuchar todos los sonidos de una selva mezclados)

Cuando el sonido callo solo pude ver a la Trix más enojadas de lo que estaban antes.

-¡Sigues tú!-me grito Icy dispuesta a hacerme lo mismo que le hiso a Weathir.

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño-escuche la voz de Riven en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-¿Y tú te crees rival para nosotras?-pregunto Icy en burla.

-Yo no, pero ellas sí-dijo apuntando a las winx que iban llegando.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto Stella.

-Hermanas, hora de irnos-dijo Icy chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto Layla

-Cómo vamos a saber eso-dijo Stella

-Chicas un problemita-dije mirándolas-Mí amiga está congelada.

-No la había visto, pobre pero yo me ocupo de eso-dijo Bloom

-Gracias-dije sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está el libro?-pregunto Riven.

-Concorda lo escondió-respondí.

-Aquí lo tienen-dijo Concorda sacando el libro de una puerta que estaba en el suelo.

-Buen escondite-dijo Riven recibiendo el libro-Gracias

-Listo Roxy, tu amiga está libre de hielo-dijo Bloom sonriendo.

-Eres rápida, gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hacía frío-dijo Weathir frotándose con las manos-Gracias Bloom.

Bloom solo le regalo una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ya que las Trix se fueron usemos esté libro-dijo Riven con el libro en las manos.

-Riven no crees que es mejor esperar hasta mañana-escuchamos la voz de Faragonda.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Riven.

-Necesitaran mucha energía para cuando vayan a esas islas, están repletas de peligros será mejor que descansen hoy-respondió Faragonda.

-Pero y si está pasando por momentos malos y sí…-Riven decía desesperado.

-Tranquilo Riven, Faragonda tiene razón iremos mañana a primera hora, ¿te parece?-lo tranquilizó su amigo Helio.

Riven callo por unos momentos pero luego dijo rendido:

-Está bien.

-Bien amigo, ahora te mereces un descanso-le dijo Helio.

-Ya llegue-dijo Nabu entrando por la biblioteca.

-¿Acabaron con las bestias?-pregunto Layla.

-Sí-respondió él-¿y las Trix?

-Desaparecieron-respondió Flora.

-Quien las entiende-dijo Nabu-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo piensan ir a buscar a las islas?

-Mañana a primera hora, necesitaremos mucha energía-respondió Riven.

-Prepare unas habitaciones por si acaso una para las chicas y otra para los chicos-dijo Faragonda-Concorda llevara a las chicas a su habitación y yo a los chicos, así que síganme.

Riven POV

Seguimos a Faragonda hasta la habitación que nos tenía preparada, yo no me sentía cansado solo preocupado, necesitaba ver a Musa y Alexis quiero saber que están bien ya no aguanto está desesperación.

-Riven-escuche que alguien me llamo-¿estás bien?-era Helio

-Sí, nada más un poco preocupado-respondí sin aparentar nada.

-Se nota que sabes ocultar tus sentimientos-dijo Helio.

-Así soy yo-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Disfruta de la noche de sueño, porque mañana buscaremos hasta que ya no nos den las fuerzas-dijo Helio animándome.

-Gracias Helio-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación agradecimos a Faragonda y luego nos turnamos para bañarnos, solo había dos baños, usamos una ropa que teníamos de reserva por si era necesario y dormiríamos en literas.

Al terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de dormir me dirigí a la litera que compartiría con Timmy, yo dormiría abajo.

-Buenas noches amigos-dije tapándome con la manta que tenía.

-Buenas noches-recibí por parte de todos.

* * *

Narrador POV

isla muy escondida, donde solo pocos han logrado escapar, se encontraba Musa sentada y en el suelo con su hijo en sus brazos.

El hada suspiro pesadamente, estaba desesperada y asustada al mismo tiempo aunque se mantenía tranquila para que su hijo, Alexis, también estuviera tranquilo.

-Eres tan hermoso cuando duermes-dijo Musa en voz baja para no despertar a Alexis. Sus ojos le pesaban pero se negaba a dormir porque sabía que la isla estaba llena de peligros.

-Yo sé qué nos están buscando, sé qué me van a encontrar-dijo Musa elevando su vista al cielo para ver la luna brillar. Dio un último suspiro y luego se acurrucó con Alexis en el suelo. Ese último suspiro, se transformó en viento y ese viento viajo con solo un propósito.

Mientras ella estaba ahí esperando algo en otro lugar, en Alfea, Riven dormía pero no se sentía muy tranquilo al saber que su prometida y su hijo podrían estar en un gran peligro, pero un viento suave entro por la ventana de la habitación de donde estaban los chicos, y al entrar fue directo a pegar en el rostro de Riven provocando un sueño donde todo se revelo.

Riven se encontraba en un bosque, era muy hermoso árboles, animales y un hermoso clima lo rodeaban, él estaba en silencio y con la cabeza agachada, solo se podía oír el sonido de la naturaleza.

-Riven-el peli-fucsia escucho que una voz femenina, y muy conocida, lo llamaba

-Musa-dijo él levantando la cabeza. Traía puesto un vestido de largo hasta los pies y su cabello suelto y tan hermoso como siempre.

-¿Qué haces ahí tan deprimido?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero dónde estamos?-pregunto Riven confundido-¿Dónde está Alexis?

-Solo te puedo decir una cosa-dijo Musa sonriendo

-¿Y qué es?-pregunto Riven.

-A lo lejos se ven 7 volcanes pero un laberinto no te deja salir-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Riven.

-Yo sé que puedes-dijo Musa antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

-No…! No te vayas!-grito Riven desesperado por no comprender esas palabras.

-Buena suerte-fue lo último que escucho antes de despertar.

Riven POV

Me levante de golpe, sudaba y el corazón me latía fuerte tome el reloj que había en una mesita y vi que eran las 2 de la mañana.

-7 volcanes, pero un laberinto que no te deja salir-repetí las palabras de mi sueño.

Desperté a los demás para contarles lo sucedido y después fuimos con las chicas y Faragonda.

-¿Seguro que fue lo que soñaste, no lo imaginaste y no te diste cuenta?-pregunto Timmy.

-Estoy seguro, pero se veía tan real, parecía una visión-dijo convencido de mi sueño

-Creo que ya sé en qué isla puede estar Musa y Alexis-dijo Faragonda sonriendo-El Laberinto del fuego

-El Laberinto del fuego-dijimos todos sorprendidos.

-Sí-dijo Faragonda-es una isla muy alta sobre el nivel del mar, tiene 7 volcanes que la rodean y cada vez que intentas salir de ahí siempre vuelves otra vez, como les dije antes la única forma de salir es probando su valentía.

-Entonces debemos ir hay-dijo Tecna sonriendo-por fin un paso más cerca de volver a ver a Musa y Alexis.

-Mañana a primera hora partimos-dije sonriendo y esperanzado.

Continuara…

* * *

Muy bien aquí está el otro capítulo, disfrútenlo y recuerden si tienen alguna duda o queja, aquí estoy para responderla y por favor

!DEJEN REVIEWS!

ATTE: MVVA


End file.
